


Este sentimiento

by DarklingBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingBlack/pseuds/DarklingBlack
Summary: Harry se casó con Draco, aunque su vida parecía buena, en realidad no lo era. El pelinegro se sintió abandonado por su esposo dentro de su propio hogar. Humillado por su situación y sin poder comprenderse, no sabía lo que necesitaba, hasta que apareció alguien, Severus Snape, quien lo hizo descubrir su propia sensualidad, el placer y mucho más... el kama que hacía falta a su existencia.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15





	1. Mi historia contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? Me alegra mucho saberlo.
> 
> Bueno, he venido con ésta historia, que está basada en un Universo alterno, y se desarrolla en el siglo XIX.  
> Respecto a las edades, Severus no es tan mayor a Harry, es decir, le lleva diez años y Draco le lleva cinco.  
> Contiene mucho lemon y es que no puede ser kama sin que haya kama, XD, están advertidos. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo I

El Kama es un antiguo concepto que se refiere al _placer sensual:_ el placer de los sentidos. El tipo de placer que mucha gente de ésa época despreciaba, y todo eso tuvo que ver, con los acontecimientos en torno a la vida de una persona.

Si un hombre casado con otro hombre, sostenía un amorío con un tercer hombre, inmediatamente quien lo levantara y señalara todo lo malo de esa conducta, y diría que tal relación debería terminar. Ciertamente, no parece lo mejor que un hombre, que se dijera “bien casado” acabará liándose con otro en una relación que no se verá de ninguna manera, adecuado, pero, para llegar hasta ese punto, siempre hay una historia, aunque no a muchos se les ocurre tratar de conocerla.

Ésta es sólo una historia, de lo que sucedió en la vida de un hombre llamado: Harry Potter.

Harry había nacido en el seno de una familia importante y acomodada, de la clase independiente y dirigente del Ministerio. Su vida, sin duda era buena, comparada con la de muchos otros. Si. No se estaba tan mal. Su familia tenía más de una propiedad, teníamos el lujo de viajar y tener servidumbre. Sus padres, decidieron que tenían que educarse "apropiadamente", por lo que tuvieron los mejores docentes de la época. Catedráticos, que le enseñaron: historia, geografía, artes, idiomas, literatura, lo que provocó una buena opinión de sí mismo, sobre sus capacidades intelectuales.

Además de eso, contaba con sus padres se movían en el medio artístico e intelectual. Entre sus amigos, destacaban escritores, pintorescos, escultores, periodistas, políticos ... todos con ideas propias y que quieren charlar de ello, por horas. Creciendo entre esos círculos, Harry jamás se sentiría intimidado de decir abiertamente sus propias ideas y teorías. Se manejaba muy bien y esos años, ayudar a fortalecer la idea de que el intelecto, era lo más importante. Que la mente, sobrepasaba cualquier otro atributo o necesidad.

Sí, sin duda se estaba bien siendo un Potter.

Cuando Harry era un adolescente, fue enviado a Escocia, para que estudiara en el prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts. ¿Estudiar qué? Lo que desea ... Sus padres desea que se "realice", fuera de lo que fuera y no hay demasiados prejuicios en la conducta de su hijo joven, lo que podría ser un sí mismo y decidir sobre su persona, según su propio criterio. Ya por esos años, el joven Potter había sido despedido como una belleza, con sus alborotados y sedosos cabellos negros, acompañados de unos destellantes ojos verdes, una fina figura ágil para competir y con una sonrisa aventurera.

No fueron pocos los que fueron interesados en este joven pelinegro, pero él no permitió ninguna acercarse, para nada, si alguien deseaba permanecer en su círculo, demostraría que tenían las características para hacerlo y sus criterios eran muy específicos. Se debería ser inteligente, un buen pensador y conversador, intelectual, culto, tener algo que decir sobre todas las cosas, ni la posición o el dinero y la posición, contaban. Sólo la mente sufriría.

“¡No necesito tontos sin cerebro!” - Decía el de ojos verdes.

Así que, este joven que despuntaba en inteligencia y cultura, que podría expresar sin miedo alguno en varios idiomas y discutió de arte y filosofía, se convirtió libremente gratis en ese medio, sí, gratis libre de ser él y de tener con quien compartir todas las ideas que corrían en esos tiempos. La nueva era de los adelantos en la ciencia y la tecnología, avanza velozmente. La electricidad empezaba a abrir espacio, aunque aún era costosa producirla y no todos podían acceder a ella.

Para Harry, al menos liberarse de los convencionalismos y sentirse dueño absoluto de sí mismo, era lo más importante. Podía tener conocidos, compañeros, acaso, algunos muy selectos amigos, pero, sobre todo, seguir siendo dueño de su propia voluntad, sin doblegarse a nada y ante nadie.

En esos días, hubo quienes se sintieron atraídos hacia él, a su bello aspecto, pero, el de mirada esmeralda los rechazó, descartándolos sin pensar en ello. ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Un pequeño placer físico pasajero? Eso no contaba en lo más mínimo para él. La vida requerida vivirse y la mente, expandirse. Eso era lo que contaba. Los arrebatos del cuerpo, no entraban en su manera de ser y de ver la vida.

Por supuesto, que eso fue mientras estuvo allí, pero llegó el momento de volver a casa.

**HP * SS**

Una vez de regreso, tras el término de sus estudios, llegó una noticia chocante para el de ojos verdes. La muerte de sus padres, en un terrible accidente. Tras meses de luto y de no poder controlar más el aislamiento, Harry no tardó en retomar su sitio, como parte de un grupo de intelectuales, qué se reunieron para charlar, no tuvimos nada más, siendo sinceros. El cambio, hizo que poco a poco, la pena fuera menos, con el tiempo.

Todos hablanban de la libertad de ser y el autodominio, la vida de la mente, el desarrollo de los ideales, personas de buenos modales y educación, que miraban con displicencia a los mayores, pues eran absurdos con sus prejuicios y reglas; a las clases bajas, por carecer de educación, a los moralistas, por pretender indicar cómo guiar sus vidas. Sabían de lo que hablaban, o al menos hablaban como si lo supieran.

En medio de ese grupo, un buen día, hubo una adición, alguien a quien Harry no conocía, pero le fue presentado prontamente por otro de los habituales a sus reuniones y que además, era pariente suyo. Se dijeron de su padrino, amigo de toda la vida, de sus padres, llamado: Sirius Black, otro miembro de alta alcurnia y de una muy prestigiosa familia, y quien, no siempre estaba tan abierto a lo que llamaba "parloteos de farsantes" Pero en esa ocasión, se limita a ser una especie de interlocutor.

-Es Draco Malfoy - le dijo con educación. - Apenas regresa al país.

-Encantado - dijo Harry.

-Es un placer - respondió el otro.

Se presentan de un hombre de cabello rubio platino y ojos grises, de rasgos perfectos (para un hombre) y modales impecables. La mayoría del tiempo frío, pero el de los Potter no tardó en buscar que hicieran cerca. ¿El motivo? Surgió una afinidad intensa, en el sentido que el pelinegro busca en las personas al menos. Los dos tuvieron que hablar durante horas, las conversaciones que tuvieron mucho interés para ambos y en esos momentos, al menos para Harry, eso fue lo más emocionante que le había sucedido.

Se podría de un hombre con el que podría _pensar._

Era inteligente de verdad para él, eso pesó demasiado en su ánimo, pues comenzó a buscar su compañía y nadie dejó de notarlo. En cuanto a Draco, había quienes no terminaban de comprenderlo, se mostraba extremadamente serio, ya veces era adusto. Para algunos, incluso fuera de su círculo por supuesto, resultó aburrido. Sirius lo calificaba sin más, como un "tedioso pelmazo", pero el de ojos verdes, no lo tuvo así ...

Además, Draco consideró que ese joven poseía una suave seguridad de sí mismo, que resultó fascinante, para alguien como él.

Así que, años después, cuando Draco Malfoy consideró, (de acuerdo a las buenas costumbres) con el padrino y tutor de Harry, para pedir su mano, parecía que no había mayores inconvenientes. Harry estaba de acuerdo y ante eso, nada más quedaba por resolver.

La ceremonia de matrimonio fue celebrada en la casa Potter, y el de cabellos negros, se aventura a la aventura de ser un marido, pues como tal la violencia, con un espíritu bastante ligero, sin sentido realmente de lo que se dirigió.

Para ese entonces, Draco Malfoy ya era un hombre completo, su esposo apenas contaba con veinticinco años, y él, contaba con treinta, además, era un hombre de fortuna y contaba con un cómodo cargo en el Ministerio. Aparte de eso, se permite escribir ensayos culturales sobre sus observaciones. Se le consideraba serio y formal, sin vicios, parecía bastante bueno.

Se casaron y vivieron un mes de luna de miel, viajando por algunos lugares que ambos ya habían conocido. Charlaban mucho, era mejor eso, que otras de sus actividades, pues definitivamente su vida como pareja, la intimidad física, lo sexual, dejaba bastantes dudas. Harry no había cedido nunca en ese punto ante nadie, y ahora, que estaba casado, parecía normal esperar que eso cambiara y él estaba dispuesto. El problema fue su compañero.

Las experiencias previas de Draco, no demasiadas definitivamente, se habían dado en un contexto de discreción, así que, en realidad, nunca había estado involucrado con alguien que le interesa. Cuando estuvo con su esposo, se comportó como siempre lo que hizo, sin aguardar demasiado y sabiendo lo que buscaba, nada más. Por lo tanto, resultó incapaz de crear un ambiente seguro y agradable, por el de ojos verdes. La experiencia para Harry, fue dolorosa y hasta bochornosa.

Los siguientes encuentros, contados, no fueron mejores. Draco llegó a la conclusión, que su esposo era uno de esos hombres incapaces de disfrutar de la intimidad física, no lo condenaba, pues él fue educado con la idea de que había hombres para disfrutar y esposos, así que no le dio demasiada importancia y Harry, intentando dar un sentido a lo vivido, se dijo que el sexo no contaba entre ellos, que tenían algo mejor ...   
Ambos se aferraron a la idea, que lo que era la era más intensa y profunda, que cualquier vínculo físico. Su intimidad era más profunda y personal, así que, lo que importaba, era la vida emocional que ambos establecieran. Sin embargo, eso no alivió el desencanto que resultó la luna de miel.

**HP * SS**

Ambos se establecieron en una propiedad que había sido de la familia Malfoy por generaciones. Resultaba un sitio muy atrayente, fundado en los días de la guerra, similarmente más fuerte, que un sitio para vivir de manera más o menos agradable. Largos muros de piedras areniscas, se eleva por encima de una especie de colina, como si fuera un punto de vigilancia. Vecino de un respetable parque, lindaba con el bosque, pero de alguna manera, no era un buen lugar. Daba la apariencia de una prisión. Con una sola mirada, los ojos de Harry trataron de hallar vida, pero no la encontraron, una cruel realidad pesaba sobre ese sitio y era que, no se encontraron de un hogar, sino de una trampa.

La gente de la comunidad, no parece guardar buenas relaciones con la familia Malfoy, en lo absoluto. Cuando Harry intentó mostrarse "democrático" para acercarse y fundar algún tipo de convivencia, chocó contra un muro impenetrable, la gente no les deseaba ningún mal, pero tampoco eran favorables a recibirlos bien.

"Pero sí parece que ahora soy alguien, cuando el esposo del señor Malfoy me habla" - le declaraban en tono cruelmente burlón.

El pelinegro no lo comprendía. Él había vivido de otra manera, bajo los rayos del sol y mantener cordiales relaciones con quienes lo rodean, en cambio ahí, todo era diferente.

-No eres como ellos - le dijo Draco, sin que pareciera darle importancia. - La familia Malfoy, jamás ha necesitado de _esa_ gente.

El tono despectivo al pronunciar "esa gente", dejaba en claro, que para el rubio, no contaba en nada, que las personas se preparan o intentaran mejorar sus vidas, para él, siempre serían "esa gente", otros, lejos de lo que él y su familia eran. Así que, el pelinegro prefirió seguir el aviso de su esposo en ese tema y se resignó a no intentar nada más.

En cambio, ambos se volcaron a sus nuevas actividades, de personas casadas, claro que eso significó que ahora se llamaban esposos y que Harry apoyaba a Draco en lo que necesitara, mientras que el rubio, en realidad siguió con su misma vida antes del matrimonio . Al estar solos, sin amigos y conocidos rodeándolos, la pareja tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad de lo que eran, pero solo el de mirada verde entendía algo de ello, su esposo no quiso ver lo que eran, lo que los unía, y por lo tanto, jamás se esforzaría en tratar de remediar nada, pues, si no se daba cuenta, no existe.

Pero Harry fue un asunto diferente.

Podía ayudar a Draco, apoyarlo y animarlo, ser un buen compañero y anfitrión, escuchar sus escritos y los aplausos, saber qué necesito que fuera así, seguir charlando muchas horas en su lengua u otra, se encerraban en leer libros y cenar en la mesa elegantemente puesta, cuando tenían visitas, pero, de alguna manera, todo eso era... vacío. Intentaban llenar el vacío, pero seguía estando ahí.

La pareja se separó poco a poco en los meses que vinieron, Draco dejó de visitar Harry en su recámara y se sumió más en su papel administrativo, que lo llevó a hacer viajes o encerrarse en su estudio a resolver diversos temas, dejando a su esposo fuera de ese mundo en el que él podría moverse.

Harry comenzó a enfrentar su soledad en ese medio.

Aún leía y podría pensar en sus propias ideas y busca estar con Draco, con quien tanto pueda hablar, pero, en el fondo, nada de eso era de provecho. ¿De qué servía hablar y hablar, cuando no discutían nada de sobre su relación? Se puede hablar de un libro con un compañero un tiempo, pero eso no sostendría su relación, se tiene que hablar de uno mismo en algún momento, pero entre ellos dos, de manera personal, no había nada que decirse.

El tiempo transcurría y Harry intentaba aferrarse a algo de la realidad, no terminaba de entenderse, pero llegaba el momento no podía ignorar más que algo estaba sucediendo, ya no era suficiente pretender que hacía algo, su propio ser se revelaba a la permanencia sentado, leyendo por horas o escuchar las palabras de Draco cuando hablaban, algo no marchaba como deberían.

-¿Deseas que te lea algo? - Le preguntaba Draco educadamente, después de cenar.

-No, gracias - respondeía.

Lo miraba seguir como si nada, sin que algo en él se alterara, sin que tenga una sola señal, de que tienen algo en común que les interesa.

**HP * SS**

A veces, Harry salía de la casa para dar una vuelta por los alrededores, admiraba la belleza de la naturaleza y descubrió que le agradaba mucho. Prefería salir, que pasar encerrado dentro de esa casa, porque así era como específicamente se sentía: encerrado. Se recostaba sobre la hierba, mirando las copas de los árboles intentando averiguar si había algo ahí, o si iba solo porque estaba lejos de casa. Era mejor no profundizar en eso.

Al de ojos esmeraldas no le costó trabajo ver como Draco se encerraba en su vida, dejándolo a él afuera, a la deriva... El pelinegro necesitaba de un apoyo real, alguien a su lado que lo ayudara a adaptarse a ese nuevo ambiente, pero no contó con ello, su esposo sencillamente no pudo con ese papel.

Educado de manera severa y desapegada, Draco no estaba acostumbrado a pensar en alguien más, cerrado a cualquier avance de los subordinados, siempre marcaba quien era él y quienes eran los otros, esperaba de su esposo, que supiera cumplir con su papel: ser respetable y presentable. Lo de ellos no era una de esas absurdas relaciones de pasiones y reproches, estaban bien cimentados en la urbanidad e inteligencia. Al menos, para él eso era lo correcto y adecuado. Sin embargo, se fueron distanciando, poco a poco, cada uno iba a tomar un lugar opuesto de la casa y Harry comenzó a notar que se evitaban.

Decidió que no deberían ser así, que tenían que buscar formas de comunicarse. Ansiaba poder tener una charla con él, una verdadera, poder quitar los disfraces de modales que llevaban cada día. Pero esa conversación sincera, nunca llegó. Era verdad que charlaban, pero nunca hablaban de sí mismos ... De sus sueños, gustos, metas ... de formar una familia en un futuro... Nada.

Draco era capaz de convertirlo todo en palabras... palabras de otros. Conocía cada pensador, filósofo, ideólogo, todos esos grandes hombres y plantear sus ideas, pero por sí mismo, estaba vacío de verdadera sustancia, carente de emociones reales y más ocupado en aparentar.

Harry se esforzó en retomar cierta forma de convivencia, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron recibidos con poco más que un educado gesto de asentimiento por parte de Malfoy. El de la casa Potter, escribía a sus antiguos conocidos y el rubio trabajaba en sus propios asuntos, tenían vidas separadas, pero el de mirada verde aún necesitaba de alguien. Su lógica era que su esposo estaba ahí y trató de ser abierto sobre necesitar su presencia.

Una noche, el de cabellos negros, fue al despacho del rubio, para comentarle sobre los asuntos de segundo orden, eran menores pero quería que hablaran un poco. Harry sintió específicamente la necesidad de estar cerca de él, de sentirse parte de su vida y no parte de la casa solamente, así que se aproximó al cabello rubio, tan solo quería un poco de compañía, era todo.

Al acercarse, detuvo la mano para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y lo mirara... Que sintiera su cuerpo debajo de la ropa y del cual habían perdido lo olvidado.

-Draco - dijo, sujetando su brazo.

Pero, cuando se acercó más e intentando encontrar sus labios, la respuesta fue fulminante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó el de ojos grises.

El pelinegro lo miró desconcertado.

-¡Recuerda quién eres! - Le dijo Malfoy, como si reprendiera a un chiquillo. - Eres el señor de esta casa, ¡compórtate como tal!

El de los ojos verdes bajó la mirada, se sintió avergonzado. Había intentado acercarse a su marido y lo rechazaba de manera cortante y fría. Se giró y salió velozmente de la habitación, para dirigirse a su recámara.

Una vez encerrado en sus habitaciones, Harry se quedó pensando en lo que había sucedido, definitivamente a Draco no le gustaba ese comportamiento. ¿Por qué tendría que gustarle? Actuó como un muchachillo cualquiera, y no lo era. Él era Harry Potter, esposo de Draco Malfoy, el inteligente, respetado y… se hartó de repetir todo eso, como un mantra. Estaba harto de esa casa ... de ese esposo ... y de todo ese lugar. Sin poderlo evitar, derramó unas lágrimas. Estaba solo. Absolutamente solo.

-Como si esto te llevara algo - se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas.

Le dio la madrugada de esa manera, sentado, mirando al vacío. Estaba en claro que debía aferrarse a lo que tenía: un esposo, un nombre, charlas intelectuales ... el resto, no importaba. Nada importaba. Se fue a acostar, pero no durmió muy bien, de pronto, le pareció que su cuerpo era demasiado rígido y pesado, como si le susurrara un deseo que no sabía cómo explicar, ni como satisfacer.

**HP * SS**

Sucedió al día siguiente, en la propiedad, Harry había decidido dar una vuelta, no estaba mal salir, caminar, agotarse y procurar no pensar. Pero con la noche anterior, se sintió un poco mal, como si tuviera fiebre, aunque no le importó, dio una larga caminata, hasta que le dolieron los muslos. Regresó por la parte sin árboles, dejando que los rayos del sol lo golpearan con fuerza, había sido un día singularmente caluroso, una antes de la época de lluvias que se esperaba. Así que, cuando estaba por llegar a la casa, se encontró algo acalorado y cansado, pero no le dio importancia.

-Tomaré algo en cuanto llegue - se dijo.

Pero se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada, tuvo que girar sin ánimos de llamar, para entrar por la puerta de la servidumbre, que daba a la cocina. Llegó a la cerca y estaba abierta, apenas iba a entrar, cuando la sensación de mareo empeoró, se sintió peor, tuvo que hablar para pedir ayuda, pero no pudo, solo solo le pareció que todo se oscurecía y que sus piernas no le respondían, pero no cayó...

Alguien estaba ahí y lo sujetaba con fuerza entre sus brazos. No pudo abrir los ojos, pero lo primero que sintió, fueron unas extremidades fuertes, decididas, que no lo dejaron caer. Finalmente pudo abrir un poco sus ojos verdes, y se encontraron con unos profundos ojos negros, que estaban mirándolo. No terminaba de comprender quién era ese hombre, ni lo que hacía ahí, pero no podía ni hablar sintiendo que lo sujetaba.

No le dijo nada, tan solo lo miraba.

Parte de la servidumbre estaban ahí y algunos dijeron algo sobre ayudarlo; el de mirada oscura como si no prestara atención especial a nada, lo cargó entre sus brazos en un rápido movimiento y lo llevó al interior, dejándolo suavemente sobre un diván del recibidor. Se separaron.

-No fue grave - le dijo Draco cuando lo fue a ver, después de que el médico se fuera. - Fue por el calor y la falta de hidratación. Sólo debes beber algo fresco y estarás bien.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado - dijo el pelinegro.

-Sólo descansa un poco.

-¿Sabes quién fue quien me ayudó? - preguntó sin ningún tono en particular en su voz.

-Fue el guardabosque.

-Pero, ¿quién es?

-Se llama Severus Snape. Ahora que lo pienso, aún no lo conoces.

-¿De dónde es?

-De aquí. De la región.

El rubio utilizó su tono tan peculiar (despectivo) de cuando habla sobre el personal que estaba a su servicio, sin mostrar que supiera nada ni que le interesa, solo le atañía que cumplieran con los trabajos para las que se les pagaba, así que el de mirada verde ya no requería nada más. No necesitaba saber nada.

Pero su cuerpo tenía su propia memoria, una extraña y muy personal, que era capaz de dominar a toda esa sensación y sentido de burla del pelinegro, esa misma noche no tenía sueño, recordando esos brazos que lo estrecharon y esa mirada que parecía traspasarlo en un instante.

**HP * SS**

Las lluvias indicadas inicio unos días después, llenando todo el lugar de un nuevo aroma, de frescor y humedad. Las plantas se volvían más densas ante ese cambio y las flores se dejaban ver.

Harry observaba una mañana el camino y deseó salir, no le parecía que fuera a llover en poco tiempo así que se animó a dejar la casa y tomar rumbo por el bosque. Las primeras muestras de los cambios saltaban a sus ojos, se veía bien salir y respirar con profundidad, el aroma del campo abierto era muy diferente del de su encierro en la casa, así que se dejaba guiar sin problemas por lo que lo rodeaba. Encontró flores nuevas brillando y casi deseó llevarse unas para su habitación, pero en eso, le llegó un sonido extraño. Como un golpe. ¿Qué pasó? Se quedó callado y lo percibió de nuevo.

Con suavidad, giró sus pasos en dirección del ruido. Conforme se acercaba, el ruido aumentaba y era más claro. Sí, alguien estaba golpeando algo. Encontró un pequeño sendero, sin duda no muy utilizado... caminó tratando de adivinar de qué se trataba. Se detuvo a un poco de distancia, pues ahí estaba... una casa rústica y sencilla, pero muy bonita. Tenía un pequeño porche, y las ventanas y la puerta, eran de madera blanca. Pero el sonido seguía, y entonces lo vio...

Sobre un tocón de madera, un hombre cortaba leños con facilidad. Sujetaba el hacha entre sus manos, y golpeaba los troncos más pequeños, dividiéndolos para apartarlos y evidentemente ya llevaba un rato en esa mano de obra, porque había una pequeña pila a su lado. En ese instante, el hombre alzó su mirada oscura, dándose cuenta del intruso, casi con brusquedad. Ante eso, el de ojos verdes se sobresaltó, pero de inmediato, el de cabellos negros lo había reconocido y se limitó a saludarlo con un movimiento educado, pero eso no evitaba que Harry se sintiera tímido ante él.

-Perdone. El ruido me llamó la atención - dijo Harry - Nunca antes había estado aquí.

-No se preocupe. Sólo alisto la leña - fue la respuesta.

-Deseo agradecerle por ayudarme el otro día. No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-No ha sido nada.

-Mi esposo me dijo que usted se llama Severus Snape.

-Así es.

-Yo soy Harry Potter.

-Lo sé.

Y de pronto, se hizo el silencio. No sabían qué más decir. Al menos Harry no parecía poder decir otra cosa, se sentía como débil, como si le faltara el aliento. Cerró los ojos y un instante después, ya estaba el de ojos negros a su lado.

-¿Se siente bien? - preguntó Severus.

-Sí... gracias. Sólo, un poco fatigado... - reconoció.

-Entre y descanse un poco.

Sin aguardar que Harry respondiera, lo guió a la cabaña, lo llevó a la isla de la cocina y lo sentó en una silla de pino.

-Debe calentarse - dijo Severus, notando que temblaba un poco.

-No se moleste. No es nada...

Pero ya el otro encendía el fuego y se dejaba sentir un calorcito agradable. El de la casa Potter, se dejaba guiar, el hombre ajeno poseía una mezcla de autoridad y protección que se imponía, sin darse cuenta. Harry se quedó sentado dejándose calentar por el fuego, mientras que el hombre misterioso salía y traía más leña. Severus se aseguró de que estuviera bien encendido el fuego y dejó al ojiverde a solas, volviendo a su tarea con los leños. 

Harry permaneció quieto en su sitio y puso más leños para calentarse más rápido, pero fue demasiado y después de un momento sintió calor, así que se alejó un poco haciendo la silla hacia atrás, quedando con una vista de lo que sucedía afuera, de cómo el hombre de cabellos negros, trabajaba. Le dio la impresión, que era un hombre solitario, orgulloso y extremadamente cálido, una mezcla extraña de ver en su vida. Cerró los ojos por un instante pensando... solo pensando.

Severus alzó la vista y vio al de ojos verdes... Se veía tan tranquilo en ese momento, como si durmiera, pero a él le dio la impresión de que estaba esperando algo. ¿Qué podría necesitar un joven como ese? No lo sabía, pero de alguna manera, el que estuviera cerca de él, lo inquietaba. El chico invadiendo su espacio y su soledad, ese sitio en el que podía sentirse a gusto, porque no había nadie y ahora estaba ahí, como acechando para tomar posesión del refugio que había creado para sí mismo.

Cuando Harry se sintió un poco más tranquilo y descansado, supo que era el momento de irse. Aunque no se sintiera con muchos deseos de marcharse, de todas maneras tenía que regresar a su casa. En cuanto se puso de pie, el de ojos negros detuvo su tarea y se puso como aguardando, por si tenía algo que decirle.

-Es agradable estar aquí - dijo Harry con suavidad - Tal vez, ¿podría venir otra tarde?

-Si es su deseo.

Algo en el tono de voz del ojinegro, puso en pie de lucha a Harry, como si le hubiera dicho: “Claro, es usted el dueño y señor de estas tierras, y cree que puede hacer lo que desee, cuando desee”, y ante ese pensamiento, intentó dejar en claro su punto.

-Si. Vendré aquí cuantas veces me plazca - dijo Harry.

-Muy bien - fue la formal y educada respuesta.

El tono le pareció condescendiente y lo desarmó de pretender pelear y hacerse valer, eso y que no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo alto y fuerte que era el otro hombre ante él. Sus cabellos largos y negros como sus ojos, fornido, y una expresión dura en su rostro, que de alguna manera reflejaba lo juvenil y ágil que era. Como el aire alerta de un guerrero, no sabía qué edad tenía, pero sin duda, era mayor que él. Tal vez contaba con la misma edad de Draco.

En cuanto a Severus, se limitó a dejarlo marcharse pero no pudo evitar tener un pensamiento sobre ese joven, pese a la irritación tan viva que había sentido antes hacia él.

-Es agradable, mucho más de lo que él mismo cree o se ha dado cuenta, de verdad, hermoso.

Y nada de eso tenía que ver con su aspecto físico, sino algo más que parecía haber detectado en ese hombre tan callado.

**HP * SS**

En ocasiones, Harry pensó que iba a morirse. Como si hubiera algo que lo aplastaba bajo el peso de las mentiras y simulaciones, de haber sido recibido de ideas que resultaron no ser verdad y no tener sentido. Veía que Draco era bueno en su trabajo y se lo reconocía, lo que no comprendía y empezaba a hartarlo, eran sus declaraciones de afecto. No había nada entre los dos. Para ese momento, Draco no lo tocaba y él tampoco tocaba al rubio. El de la casa Malfoy, ni siquiera le tomaba la mano con gentileza, no le expresaba afecto o amor, era como si no tocarlo, pretendía reemplazarlo con sus declaraciones de afecto.

Eso llenaba de impotencia a Harry, tanto, que ya ni quería discutirlo.

-¡Demuéstramelo y no solo lo digas!

Estuvo dispuesto a gritar en el pasado, pero ya ni siquiera le importaba. Sólo sentía vacío y desolación.

Todo eso de la unión íntima del espíritu, no eran sino puras mentiras.

Siempre que podía, Harry escapaba al bosque, porque era lo que hacía, escapar de ese sitio que lo oprimía con su frialdad e indiferencia. Iba a la cabaña, le gustaba el lugar, aunque no entraba sino que se refugiaba en la parte de atrás, no había tardado en comprobar que era más un trasero pero funcionaba bien. Y fue cuando llegó la primavera. Harry pudo observar como todo fuera de la casa, se llenaba de vida. Las flores brotaban en el bosque y sus hojas se abrían, y a él, le resultaba terrible verlo porque se ajustó a la vida que lo rodeaba.

Un día hermoso y soleado, Harry se dio cuenta de que había algo en ese pequeño cobertizo formado de ramas y pajas en el que se refugiaba, no lo descubrió al primer momento, pero apareció un nido. Había una madre petirrojo empollando, procuró no perturbarla, aunque la visión de vida dando vida lo golpeó con fuerza... de manera aguda el dolor del abandono al que estaba sometido. Se estaba haciendo algo insoportable...

Escuchó pasos y entonces vio al de cabellos negros ir hacia el lugar. El hombre se vio sorprendido, como si esperara no verlo ahí, pero aún así, lo saludó y le sonrió:

-Espero que no le moleste el estado del lugar, intenté ordenarlo lo mejor posible.

-Es perfecto. Muchas gracias. No debió molestarse - dijo en voz baja.

Le dirigía una penetrante mirada con sus ojos negros, aparentemente amable pero distante.

-Debo continuar con mi ronda, necesito ver a los conejos.

-¿Conejos?

-En efecto. Hay algunas madrigueras y hay quienes se atreven a ponerles trampas.

Se mostraba dispuesto a irse, pero el de ojos verdes se veía mal, Severus sabía que si preguntaba, sería involucrarse y no quería eso. Le gustaba su soledad, como para involucrarse de cualquier manera con ese hombre. Dio un paso para marcharse, pero Harry habló:

-¿Le importa si lo acompaño?

Severus cerró los ojos, esperaba seguir solo, y ese joven entraba en su vida.

-Es libre de venir si lo desea - fue su respuesta.

Se pusieron en camino, pues Harry no deseaba regresar a la casa, pero estar al lado de Severus lo confundía, no le hablaba y se sentía sensato. Llegaron donde las madrigueras, solo tres de lo que podría ser una colonia de conejos. Vio apenas a las peludas criaturas y se conmovió.

-Me gustaría tocarlos.

Estiró la mano, pero se intimidó y la retiró rápidamente. Severus casi rió al verlo. Se acercó y con tranquila seguridad y suavidad, tomó uno de los pequeños seres y lo acercó a la mano del de mirada verde.

-Aquí está.

Harry tomó en sus manos a ese pequeño ser, sus ojitos oscuros, su calor, era tan tierno y encantador. Sonrió. Y se puso triste. El de cabellos negros lo observaba, no podía evitar conmoverse, con su soledad y su quietud, algo despertaba en él, algo que no esperaba volver a sentir. Tomó el conejito y lo regresó a su sitio.

-Regresemos.

Harry lo siguió mansamente, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Severus deseaba no estar cerca y Harry ansiaba tener un apoyo, algo a que aferrarse para vivir. Estaban en el camino, donde había un tipo de división y Harry estaba allí.

-Puede ir por aquí, a su casa - dijo el de ojos negros.

Su casa. Ese sitio no era su casa. Era el lugar en el que habitaba solamente. Se sintió mal, muy mal. Se llenó de angustia por la soledad que vivía, por el abandono en que estaba. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y Severus lo observó, y específicamente hizo que su corazón se estremeciera, de repente, sin poderlo evitar estiró la mano y secó la lágrima.

-No llores.

Lo tuteó sin darse cuenta y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, con dulzura lo acarició, el de ojos verdes lo que por un segundo, respondió hablar pero no pudo, vio en esa mirada oscura sus propios ojos, la misma necesidad.

-Ven conmigo - le dijo con voz neutra.

Sujetándolo por el brazo, lo guió por el otro lado de la vereda, más natural e hinóspito, lleno de vida, de esplendor.

**HP * SS**

No lo soltó hasta que llegaron a la cabaña, donde despejó el lugar y tendió una manta en el suelo, y atrajo a Harry hacia él, con suavidad. El de ojos verdes mantenía la mirada baja, hizo su cabello negro hacia atrás, y no era necesario preguntar, lo besó con dulzura, tranquilizándolo. Después vino la caricia, primero suave y que se volvió deseosa, ansiando tocar su cuerpo. Encontró el camino por la ropa, deslizó su mano por la piel, apartando las estorbosas prendas, sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, justo donde lo deseaba. Harry pensó que estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y que el hombre lo recostaba sobre la cómoda manta, podía negarse y sin embargo, no quería hacerlo. Se quedó ahí, sabiendo lo que vendría: la entrega de su cuerpo a otro hombre.

Para Severus fue un tanto atemorizante el continuar, sabía bien que se estaba arriesgando en esa situación, pero por otra parte, no le importaba, no cuando tenía un cuerpo tibio dispuesto y que aparentemente lo necesitaba tanto como él, volver a quedar preso de la pasión y la dulzura de estar con una persona en un momento de eternidad.

Harry respondió cuando una cálida mano por debajo de su camisa que acariciaba tiernamente su pecho y bajaba por su abdomen, llegando hasta su vientre y apenas insinuándose por encima de su sexo. Más determinado, la mano fue por la base, rodeado y acariciando por el tronco, hasta llegar a la punta, buscando excitarlo ... y que se sintiera listo. No era que no lo deseara, pero parte de él quería burlarse de ello. ¿Acaso no era algo que muy bien podría haber hecho él solo? Sí, pero no sería igual, nunca será lo mismo, el placer que puede brindarnos otra persona.

Ya que Severus separaba un poco los muslos ajenos y acariciaba la parte interna, en un jugueteo para adivinar como proceder con el hermoso joven debajo de él, volviendo con su mano sobre su sexo, alcanzando la punta, mostrándose paciente en lograr que se irguiera. Para acelerar las cosas, no dudó en cubrir sus dedos con saliva, para volver a ese miembro delicado que se alzaba entre sus caricias. Volvió a la punta y la acarició en la parte más sensible, provocando que Harry apretara los labios, ante eso, supo que le gustaba y que podría lograr más...

El de la familia Potter, no estaba seguro de qué pensar, cuando una lengua húmeda comenzó a aletear alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, no era algo que ha hecho alguna vez, además de eso, los mechones de cabello negro sobre su piel … De cierta manera, lo estremecía que el otro hombre se comportara de esa manera, pero luchaba por no moverse, por permanecer tan tranquilo como le fuera posible, hasta que todo terminara. La húmeda caricia continuaba, esa lengua paseaba desde la base hasta la punta, pero después, los labios lo besaban, frotándolo un poco más con toda la mano y alcanzando con habilidad su delicada y suave entrada.

El de ojos negros, deslizó hábilmente uno de sus dedos por la intimidad del ojos verdes, acariciándolo. Había pasado mucho tiempo, desde que él mismo estuvo en una situación de ese tipo, pero le encantaba ese momento, no podía negarlo.

Con suavidad, intenté traspasar la estrecha entrada y tuve que lubricar una vez más sus dedos, pero tuve que ingresar y conseguí hacer un poco más sencillo, continuar. Después de unos momentos, cuando era más fácil el deslizamiento, un segundo dígito ingresó en ese alucinante interior y entre ambos preparaban al hermoso joven de ojos verdes, para que fuera menos incómodo para él estar con su dueño.

El de mirada verde permanecía muy quieto, con los ojos cerrados, pero claramente definidos cómo los cabellos oscuros se colocaba sobre él. La manera en que separaba sus muslos un poco más y se adueñaba de la situación por completo. Su perseverancia miembro que se frotaba contra él, la manera que busca asaltar su cuerpo, esa fuerte necesidad que puede percibir un peso de todo y no terminar de comprender.

Lo acarició en la mejilla con suavidad y después, en el mismo sitio, le dio un beso, lo siguiente fue sentir la presión contra su intimidad, la búsqueda por penetrarlo, sentirlo en su interior y tras unos momentos de quietud, la llegada del movimiento , un bombeo firme que abría su cuerpo entre avanzar y retirarse, pero Harry se quedaba muy quieto, intentando solo adivinar sobre lo que iba a hacer.

Para el de mirada negra, fue liberador volver a sentirse así ... recordar ... Hacía tanto que no deseaba la compañía de alguien, y ahora, estaba este joven entre sus brazos, que no se oponía a nada y aunque tampoco era muy efusivo, no dejaba de ser un cálido y amable compañero dispuesto a entregarse. Buscando que fuera agradable para Harry, Severus acarició a su miembro, para que obtuviera un alivio por su parte también.

Harry efectivamente un estremecimiento y un agradable calorito subir por su cuerpo ... soltando su esencia, anunciándose sin más, no hizo ningún ruido, ni siquiera cuando el caballero de negro se corrió en su interior, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Después de eso, los dos solos permanecieron quietos y en silencio, buscando un poco de tranquilidad.

**HP * SS**

Harry se mantuvo tranquilo, ese hombre le brindaba su quietud, al menos por unos momentos, hasta que se apartó, no le dijo nada, solo se acomodó la ropa y salió, dejándolo solo. Harry se quedó a solas, para vestirse con libertad, encontró su ropa y se arregló. Estuvo listo y fue hacia la puerta, el lugar se instantáneamente igual, vio que el de cabellos negros iba hacia él ... se miraron por un instante antes de hablar:

-Te guiaré por el camino.

El de la casa Potter no dijo nada, solo lo siguió. Severus amoldó su paso para que ambos estuvieran juntos. No se dijo una sola palabra por un rato, hasta que Severus precisó:

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No. - Fue la respuesta contundente. - ¿Y tú?

-No. Claro que no.

Lo atrajo momentáneamente hacia él para besarlo con calidez, de manera suave.

-Me gustó ... Me gustó tanto ... - murmuraba el de mirada oscura entre besos.

Lograron llegar a la senda que soportaría la casa grande, Harry se preguntaba por lo que debía hacer ... acababa de tener sexo con ese hombre, lo besaba ... ¿Cómo podrían tratarlo ahora?

-Desde aquí puedes seguir - dijo Severus.

-Yo ... - pero no sabía qué decir, así que dije lo que realmente dijo - ¿Quieres que nos veamos otra vez?

-Es lo que más deseo. - fue la firme respuesta.

Harry le envió una sonrisa tímida asintiendo y siguió su camino. Severus lo vio alejarse. La manera que ese rebelde cabello castaño se movía, bailando al compás de ese cuerpo tan hermoso y tan tibio. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Fue ahí, para refugiarse en soledad, y ese ojiverde asaltó sus defensas, obligándolo a abandonar ante él. Pobre muchacho, tan dulce y encantador, busca algo a lo cual aferrarse en ese duro mundo tan snob.

Volvió a la cabaña para quedarse a solas y en silencio, intentando pensar en algo más, pero no pudo; terminaba pensando en Harry.

No lamentaba lo ocurrido, pero tampoco se convencía por ello, ese joven había ido a sus brazos buscando algo, pero, ¿podría él dárselo? Cerró los ojos, grabó ese calor y esa suavidad, pero no solo de su cuerpo, era algo más profundo que eso, en realidad, ese joven resultante hermoso. Bello como hombre, algo en él era terriblemente humano y auténtico ... habían pretendido ocultarlo bajo una capa de frialdad y voluntad, pero ahí estaba. Y no pudo sino desearlo de nuevo. Su simple recuerdo lo turbaba, lo encadenaba a esa presencia que empezaba a entretejerse con la suya.

Harry llegó a la casa sin contratiempos, durante la cena, se presentó bañado y con ropa impecable. Se mostró modosto y atento a lo que Draco declaró, con su aparente tranquilidad, ocultaba lo que pensaba. Sólo hasta que pudo retirarse a su habitación, se podría pensar. Estaba confundido, sin ideas claras, no sabía qué resolución tomar. ¿Quién era ese majestuoso hombre en realidad? ¿Qué cambió hacia él? Fue apasionado y gentil, con su extraña y algo brusca calidez que lo dominó para ceder ante él. No negaba que resultó bastante reconfortante, eso y que se demostró deseoso y sincero. Fue todo un cambio, que no se preocupara de cortesías ni modales, solo había visto que era un hombre y lo había tomado como tal, y no lo rechazó por su nombre, sino lo que aceptó por lo que era.

**HP * SS**

Harry esperó hasta entrada la tarde para ir al bosque. Llegó a la cabaña y aguardó en el frente pues deseaba ver a Severus. En los días anteriores que había ido, se dio cuenta que el de cabellos negros evitaba andar por los alrededores si él estaba ahí, pero suponía que no sería el caso ese día. Necesitaba verlo y aguardó… se resguardó en el cobertizo después de un rato, pues caía una leve llovizna, atento a cualquier sonido. La quietud y el silencio, lo llenaba todo y al final se preguntó si el de ojos negros lo estaría evitando. Siguió aguardando y cuando creyó que lo mejor era marcharse, lo vio aparecer en el camino.

Severus se acercó lentamente a Harry, y este solo lo miraba como acurrucado.

-Creí que no vendrías – susurró Harry sin mirarlo.

-Hacía una ronda – fue la respuesta de Severus.

-Te dije que vendría.

-Sí, pero tal vez debas abstenerte de eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ya no quieres verme?

-¿Si alguien se entera? ¿Qué dirán de ti?

-No me importa lo que digan.

-Eso dices ahora, pero si comenzará a hablar de ti, te importará. Tan solo imagínalo: “El señor esposo de Malfoy, enredado con un sirviente”.

-Como si eso importara.

-¿De verdad no te interesa? - le preguntaba casi con súplica.

-No. - respondió el de mirada verde, con avidez.

-¿En verdad? - preguntaba el de cabellos negros con voz ronca.

-En verdad - le aseguró Harry.

Severus se incló y lo besó.

-Espero que nunca te arrepientas de esto - dijo el de cabellos negros.

Le acarició el rostro y le sonrió.

-Ven.

Lo llevó al interior, pero Harry tuvo que darle una advertencia.

-Lo siento, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, la cena es temprano.

-Descuida, ya tendremos tiempo.

Severus volvió a colocar la manta en el suelo, tomó otra y la colocó como almohada para Harry. Severus se acercó, sintiendo que se encendía su ser.

-¡Dios, qué hermoso eres!

Harry sonrió sonrojado ante el cumplido ...

Severus lo acostó sobre la manta y lo desvistió de la cintura para abajo con velocidad, tal vez, la advertencia del tiempo, era lo que hizo reaccionar de esa manera, pero no pensaba aguardar para sentir nuevamente a ese joven de piel tan cálida.

Cuando Harry tiene problemas de esa manera de nuevo, no supo si tiene que hacer algo, pero Severus se encargaba de todo con bastante destreza y premura, así que elegí dejarlo a cargo, porque el hombre era un experto en tener un cuerpo, tantas maravillas .

Severus específicamente suave parte de su camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto y se dedicó a besarlo y acariciarlo, tomaba los pezones suavemente entre sus dedos y los presionaba para después besarlos y chuparlos, tomándolos entre sus labios y juguetear con la punta de su lengua, hasta que estuvieron completamente duros por sus atenciones, complacido por eso, siguieron su camino hacia abajo.

Aspirando el aroma de su piel y besándolo, Severus llegó hasta su vientre, donde frotó su rostro, como si busca impregnarse de su calor, lo acarició suavemente y con cuidado, rozando la base de su miembro, tocó la punta para lamerlo directamente y después soplar suavemente. Harry pudo algo delicioso contraerse en su interior, pero no pudo explicar si era porque le gustaba o no.

Los dedos de Severus no tardaron en encargarse de su miembro, lo acariciaban con velocidad, ansiando que estuviera dispuesto. Pasó su lengua por la cabeza varias veces, buscando excitarlo y estaba lográndolo, el miembro en su mano, respondía sus caricias alzándose y alistándose mientras su dueño respiraba más aprisa, podía verse en su pecho, que subía y bajaba agitadamente, pero no respondía del todo a lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

Apenas lo sintió listo, Severus se separó un poco, para abrir su propia ropa y hacerla a un lado. Terminó con los pantalones y la ropa interior en los tobillos, lo que más le interesaba en ese instante, era que el de ojos verdes se mostrara más dispuesto. Harry lo sintió sujetar sus muslos y separarlos, lo que no esperaba, fue que lamiera su íntima entrada, haciendo que abriera los ojos en sorpresa y dar un suave gemido. Se sintió sorprendido ante ese movimiento y nada pudo hacer para controlarlo, ni siquiera cuando uno de los dedos traspasara el apretado músculo de su entrada y explorara en su interior, despertando un gran placer.

Logrando dilatarlo con algo de prisa, Severus se específicamente necesitado, deseaba sentirlo, volver a probar esa intimidad tan dulce y tierna. Se acomodó sobre Harry, haciéndolo despacio, buscando la posición más sencilla y sin dejar caer su peso sobre él, solo entonces, guió su largo y grueso penetrar al interior ... lo hizo con movimientos lentos, pero decididos, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro; se quedó quieto unos segundos y comenzó a moverse. Las embestidas eran cortas y constantes, respirando agitadamente contra la mejilla del ojiverde, y estrechándolo con intensidad.

Pero Harry, por alguna razón que no puede explicar, no lograba disfrutar de ello, en vez de eso, su mente se la pasaba haciéndose preguntas. Entre eso y mirar lo que estaba sucediendo, no logró un equilibrio adecuado para disfrutar lo que el pelinegro le hizo. Era verdad, que su cuerpo responde con necesidad, pero su mente se burlaba de ello, de esos impulsos, como los llamaba. Al final, sencillamente no estuvo dispuesto y eso limitó grandemente el que podría complacerse con lo que estaba viviendo.

Severus se preguntó complacido, cuando su semen dejó su cuerpo y si bien ayudó al ojiverde a terminar, también hubo algo desagradable para él, como darse cuenta de que nunca estaría completo lo que acababa de hacer, y que todo era por causa suya.

Se quedaron recostados un poco más, mientras Severus terminaba de calmarse.

Harry se quedó quieto. ¿Por qué no podía responder mejor? ¿De verdad no podía? Una vez, Draco se lo había dicho: _“Así eres, frío y frígido, tu cuerpo no es para esto. Es tu mente la que importa.”_ Sintió deseos de llorar, podía hacerlo todo, pero no gozarlo. Severus lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si deseara cubrirlo del frío de su alma, darle calor, uno íntimo y seguro.

-¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que ponga otra manta? – le preguntaba el de cabellos negros en voz baja, al oído.

-No. Tengo que irme.

El de mirada oscura suspiró, lo estrechó con fuerza y aspiró el delicioso aroma de su amante, como si buscara retenerlo un poco más.

-Tengo que irme – repitió.

Severus se apartó lentamente para dejarlo, lo cubrió con su camisa y se vistió. Harry se incorporó y lo hizo también.

-Vamos – dijo Severus.

Anduvieron juntos por el camino, pero Severus encontró la necesidad de algo más y se lo hizo saber:

-Deberíamos quedarnos un poco más, quedaríamos más cómodos.

Harry no estaba seguro del porqué lo deseaba de una forma tan insistente y extraña para él, no hablaba como para que le gustara, no sabía lo que Severus tenía en él.

Reconoció el camino y se dio cuenta que el de cabellos negros no iría más allá.

-Llegarás a tiempo - le dijo Severus.

Antes de poder responder, el de ojos negros lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó apasionadamente, pudo sentir la fuerza con la que lo deseaba.

-¿Vendrás mañana?

-Si. Si puedo ...

-Bien.

Lo dejó ir con suavidad.

Harry avanzaba y llegó a la casa sin detenerse, de inmediato buscó darse un baño, no tardó, era incómodo y lo hizo correr. Pensaba en lo dicho por Severus. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo con él realmente?

Continuará ...


	2. Descubrimiento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queridos míos, lamento infinitamente la demora, pero no había encontrado el tiempo entre tanto caos para actualizar. Solo no se preocupen porque la historia la terminaré sí o sí. Disfruten del capítulo.
> 
> Por otro lado, deseo que todos se encuentren muy bien con esto de la pandemia, resguardados en casa, recuerden que debemos ser amor y darlo a los demás, y más en tiempos de crisis. 
> 
> Abrazos espirituales para todos. Reciban todo mi amor.

Capítulo II

Harry no pudo ir al bosque, Draco estaba en la casa y debía estar a su lado, bebían té en una sala, pero no hablaban mucho.

-¿Quieres que te lea algo? – preguntaba el rubio.

Con sus ojos verdes, Harry lo miraba de soslayo, ¿sospecharía algo, Draco? No lo creía, Malfoy nunca quería enterarse de nada que no fuera de su interés y sus frustraciones entraban en esa categoría.

-Si lo deseas – fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

Aparte de eso, al día siguiente tuvieron que viajar, era una visita a un conocido de Draco, vivía en otra ciudad y fueron en automóvil. Pasaron horas y Harry actúo como se esperaba, sin dejar que se notara una incipiente inquietud.

Al tercer día, el de ojos verdes, tuvo que hacerse cargo de unas cuestiones de la casa, que le llevaron algo de tiempo y no lo dejaron en paz. A parte, tuvo que responder unas cartas y no pudo salir.

Para el cuarto día estaba nervioso e inquieto, no podía comprender el por qué y cuándo pensó en Severus, se negó a reconocerlo como el origen de todo. Era absurdo, ni siquiera era tan importante. Se frustró, tan sólo quería algo de calma y mostrarse a sí mismo que seguía siendo el dueño de su voluntad y no esclavo de las absurdas necesidades de su cuerpo. El sexo, a final de cuentas no era sino una función más, no requería mayor importancia.

Al final, casi con rabia, pudo abandonar la casa y fue directamente al bosque. Buscó a Severus en la cabaña y el cobertizo, pero no estaba. Más disgustado, como si lo hubieran retado, se lanzó a los caminos bajo los árboles sin entender lo que pretendía, pero necesitaba continuar, debía continuar. Algo en su interior se rebelaba, como una lucha que lo llenaba de una energía que no conocía, se sentía acalorado y abrió la parte frontal de su chaqueta, casi bufaba de enfado cuando una aparición lo sobresaltó. Era _él_.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Severus.

-Yo…

Pero se sentía sin palabras. Severus lo miraba interrogante y Harry se sintió abatido, su enfado se esfumó y agachó la cabeza, casi avergonzado.

-¿Me estabas buscando? – preguntaba el de cabellos negros.

-Sólo caminaba – mintió Harry.

De pronto su respiración se agitó, y no sentía control alguno… Fue una torpeza ir, debía marcharse.

-Tengo que regresar o se preguntarán dónde estoy – dijo Harry.

-Vaya – decía burlón el de ojos negros.

Harry frunció el ceño ante la petulante expresión. -¿Qué?

-Quieres librarte de mí, ¿no es así?

-No. No, no es eso. Es solo… Sólo es…

-Entonces ¿qué es?

No le dio tiempo de más, se acercó y lo abrazó, dejándolo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la fuerza de sus brazos, la intensidad de su deseo. Esos días, tampoco habían sido sencillos para Severus. Harry deseaba hablar, decirle algo, negarse, pero su cuerpo y sus sentidos, se abandonaron al deseo que nacía en su vientre.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo – susurró Severus, besándolo.

Harry sentía su ansiedad, su deseo, su necesidad… y no pudo luchar contra ello.

No supo cómo, pero Severus lo llevó al interior del bosque. Entre los abetos y arbustos, su aroma llenaba el lugar y cedió a todo lo que Severus quiso. Llegaron a un pequeño claro, iluminado tenuemente. Severus le quitó la chaqueta y arrojó la suya, con ambas, proporcionó un espacio para recostarse. Severus empezó a besarlo con pasión y lo hizo quedar sobre su espalda, mientras desabrochaba su ropa, dejándolo abierto para él.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o cómo sentirse, sólo cerró los ojos y se entregó al momento.

**HP * SS**

Severus se colocó sobre Harry, sin perder el tiempo, no podía creer que sólo por tenerlo frente a él, lo deseaba con tanta intensidad. Buscó de inmediato su rostro para besarlo, apoderarse de esos labios con los que casi había soñado, y Harry solo pudo responderle. Sus bocas se abrieron suavemente y sus lenguas se encontraron, se tocaron con pasión y parecían querer dominarse mientras ese interludio solo provocaba que se incitaran más y desearan muchas más cosas, que sólo besos.

Severus pasó sus manos por encima del cuerpo de Harry, tocando sus formas, su piel, pasando los dedos por su cuello con sensualidad, mientras que la otra mano paseaba por su abdomen, alcanzando sus caderas, presionando y acariciando, prometiendo todo tipo de sensaciones, disfrutando ambos de estar juntos en ese instante. De manera abrupta, o al menos eso le pareció a Harry, Severus dejó de besarlo y lo hizo desearlo aún más, pero esos ojos negros le prometían mucho más y por ello no se sintió capaz de decir nada.

Severus llegó de inmediato a su cuello y no cesó de besarlo y acariciarlo, lamió la suave piel de mármol, pero su lengua no dejó de explorar y de incitar. Bajó por la tela, llegando a su torso, marcándolo con deseo, alcanzando el ombligo donde su lengua entró y salió con necesidad… Mientras, Harry sólo podía llevar sus manos al oscuro cabello, acariciándolo, disfrutando de ese desconocido placer que le brindaba.

Pero Severus, sin pretender detenerse, se acomodó entre los muslos de Harry y con una mano acarició el rígido miembro que se mostraba ante sus ojos, de arriba abajo, estimulándolo. Los dos hombres gemían sin poder contenerse, tan solo ansiaban continuar. Sin aguardar, Severus tomó el firme pene de Harry, para llevarlo lentamente a sus labios, parecía que se lo imploraba, no aguardó para chuparlo con verdadero deleite, lo lamía desde la punta hasta la base y de regreso, haciendo que su dueño se retorciera de placer. Ante esa maravillosa muestra de estimulación, Severus continuó haciéndolo, saboreando ese goce, utilizando una de sus manos para frotarlo con firmeza, mientras lamía la punta y chupaba el frenillo que hacía que Harry pidiera más con el movimiento de sus caderas, al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

Harry sentía plena satisfacción. Sentía oleadas de placer recorriéndolo con mayor velocidad conforme Severus continuaba cada vez más rápido, ambos ansiosos por la espera, pero sabía que podía terminar en unos instantes, si el otro continuaba de aquella manera y no quería, pero no sabía cómo evitarlo. Sin embargo, Severus se detuvo y buscó su rostro, mirándose por un largo momento… el de ojos verdes sintió que su corazón temblaba en una mezcla de incertidumbre, miedo y excitación, todo al mismo tiempo, y a su compañero le pareció irresistible de esa manera.

Severus no aguardó para tocar con la punta de su dedo, la sensible y masculina entrada del ojiverde, un poco de presión fue todo lo que hizo, pero Harry exhaló un gemido de placer y se contrajo al sentirlo; al mismo tiempo, separó más sus piernas y levantó suavemente las caderas, en una invitación a continuar. Para alguien como Severus Snape, eso fue más que suficiente, habiendo sido invitado a continuar, sujetó a Harry por la parte trasera de sus muslos, para levantar su cadera y dejar expuesta el área que deseaba. Se inclinó y ayudado por sus manos, dejó al descubierto el delicioso pasaje que tanto anhelaba. Su lengua no fue tímida en presentarse, y recorrió con deleite la parte íntima de su amante.

Harry sintió como la tibia y húmeda lengua de Severus entraba en él; cómo se abría paso en su intimidad, no podía creer tal placer y se mordió el labio inferior completamente excitado. Esa lengua pasaba de un lado a otro, descubriendo todos los sitios que le era posible tocar, dejándolo sin un gramo de control y pensamiento, no había miedo ni vergüenza ante tales caricias, que hasta un momento atrás le hubieran parecido soeces y humillantes, pero ahora que las estaba viviendo con tanto ímpetu, no le parecían nada de eso… al contrario, eran deliciosas y no quería que pararan. Se volvieron aún más intensas cuando un dígito penetró en su interior. Entrando y saliendo, haciéndolo ansiar más, combinándose con esa lengua que no cesaba de darle placer.

Los abiertos gemidos en medio del silencio por parte de Harry, hicieron que Severus aumentara su excitación, lo penetró entonces con dos de sus dedos y después de varios movimientos, logró encontrar el centro de placer que estremeció al joven Potter, obligándolo a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que lo embestía, dándose cuenta de que no podían seguir de esa manera. Tuvo que apartarse un poco para encontrar su rostro y besarlo con intensidad, compartiendo su sabor, robándole el aliento, dejándolo aún más necesitado. Fue ese el momento que aprovechó para separar las largas y hermosas piernas sin amabilidad, y dirigir su grueso y largo pene a la suave y dilatada entrada.

Harry sintió la primera embestida y apretó los labios, a la segunda, dio un débil gemido, pero a la tercera, no pudo sino arquear deliciosamente su espalda mientras gemía con fuerza, Severus llenaba completa y maravillosamente, su interior. Buscó respirar sintiéndose invadido, lleno, completo, satisfecho, no podía moverse, todos sus sentidos se centraban en el apuesto hombre adueñándose de su intimidad y sin embargo, era tan delicioso. Severus no estaba mejor, ese estrecho pasaje lo estrujaba con fuerza y le encantaba, al grado, que apenas puso contenerse para empezar a moverse.

Las embestidas dieron inicio de forma pausada, intentando descubrir el ritmo adecuado, pero no hizo falta, con firme determinación dio estocadas profundas y certeras que los hacían gemir hasta casi gritar, y les robaba toda la voluntad, no podían dejar de sentirse, al grado que Harry envolvió con fuerza, sus brazos y piernas alrededor de Severus, como si temiera que el de ojos negros se detendría y lo dejaría ahí, no podía permitirlo, tenía que complacerlo hasta saciarse. Era como si algo en su interior se abriera, se entregara por completo, sin miedo ni dudas, algo que exigía ser atendido y complacido, sin importar nada más, ansioso por calmar sus deseos.

Las embestidas se hacían más veloces y presionaban con mayor fuerza en Harry, no cesaban de moverse entre gemidos de manera enardecida y sin cuidarse de nada, sólo deseaban agitarse en el cuerpo del otro, buscando todo el placer que pudiera darles.

Harry sentía que le faltaba el aire, no era capaz de ver nada, solo se aferraba con fuerza al fuerte cuerpo de Severus conforme unos espasmos se hacían más intensos en su vientre, como pequeñas explosiones de satisfacción que lo estremecían y que no podía controlar, sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes y el frenético movimiento de sus caderas era más fiero en su entrega. Severus lo sentía, sentía su propia satisfacción aproximarse. Aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas, ya sin poder controlarse.

Harry sentía que se desmayaba, deslumbrado por el potente clímax fue incapaz de contenerse, su cuerpo se arqueó con fuerza, temblando de placer, dando gemidos inarticulados y aferrándose al cuerpo ajeno con violencia, mientras su esencia abandonaba su cuerpo; Severus apenas sintió la culminación de Harry, liberó su propia excitación en espasmos intensas de placer, dejando su semen en ese maravilloso cuerpo que se contorsionaba y no dejaba ir, vibrando aún por el magnífico orgasmo que ambos vivían.

Se quedaron desfallecidos bajo la sombra del bosque, aún subyugados por el perfecto éxtasis que habían compartido.

HP*SS

Cuando Severus finalmente pudo moverse, se apartó con suavidad, abandonando el suave cuerpo del de mirada verde, se acomodó la ropa pero permaneció a su lado, tomándolo de la mano. No necesitaban nada que no fuera sentirse.

Finalmente Harry se sentó y se apoyó en Severus.

-¿Te has sentido así antes? – preguntó Harry con inocencia.

-No. - Contestó restando importancia. Y lo besó con suavidad haciéndolo callar, acariciando su brazo y cuello.

Cuando Harry lo miró al rostro le pareció que la pasión lo llenaba de nuevo, haciéndolo estremecer, intentó contenerse pues no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Se levantaron, Severus lo ayudó a arreglarse lo mejor posible, le puso la chaqueta y le sacudió el cabello, él también se cambió y estuvieron listos para irse. El sol iba apagándose, llenando el cielo de vivos colores rojos y naranjas. Llegaron al límite, el punto desde el que Severus no pasaría.

-Será mejor que sigas solo desde aquí – le dijo el de ojos negros.

Harry mansamente obedeció, le dirigió una mirada sonriente, aunque no le dijo nada.

Caminaba lentamente hacia la casa, no podía ir aprisa, aún sentía sus piernas débiles, parecía que su cuerpo había despertado de un letargo y le costaba controlarlo, sin embargo, estaba lleno de vida, de nuevas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, convirtiéndolo en alguien nuevo.

Ya en casa, se mantuvo callado, quieto, pero Draco buscó su compañía, no sabía el “por qué”, pero algo en el de mirada gris le resultaba extraño, aunque el rubio no parecía poder conectarse con él.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo, Harry?

-Lee algo – le sugirió Harry.

-¿Qué quieres que lea?

-Lo que desees.

Harry se quedó sentado pretendiendo que veía un libro de imágenes.

Draco le leyó uno de sus escritos mientras Harry se quedaba inmóvil fingiendo escuchar. Aún podía sentir sobre su cuerpo, los susurros de la pasión, la voz del rubio era sólo un sonido hueco que estaba muy lejos de él. Al llegar el silencio, sólo se miraron, el profundo resplandor de esos ojos verdes, acompañados de su quietud, inquietaron bastante al rubio… jamás vio a Harry de semejante manera.

-Gracias por leer, Draco. Lo haces muy bien.

-Casi tan bien como escuchas, Potter.

Pero el pelinegro sólo sonrió, incapaz de molestarse en ese momento.

-Creo que el hacernos dueños de nuestras emociones, nos convertimos en personas de provecho – continúo el rubio.

De eso se trataba el escrito, algo de que las emociones desordenadas provocaban el caos en las sociedades bien fundadas.

-Solo hace falta la voluntad para dominarse – continuaba Draco.

Harry terminó por ponerse de pie.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

Con esa oración abandonó la habitación, sin darle un beso de “buenas noches”, su esposo frunció el entrecejo, pensando que Harry no fue capaz de agradecerle que pasara la velada leyéndole en voz alta. No era sino un insensible, lo del beso era una informalidad entre los dos, pero eso es lo que “daba sentido a la vida”. Se sintió molesto por lo que razonó como una total falta de consideración por parte del pelinegro. Era indiferente y frío con él. 

**SS * HP**

Harry fue al bosque hasta dos días después, tuvo que pasarlo en la casa debido a la lluvia, pero apenas el clima mejoró, se puso en marcha. Contemplaba el lugar, todo brotaba con vida nueva. En el cobertizo no estaba Severus y entonces guió sus pasos hacia la cabaña, después de todo, deseaba verlo.

Conforme se acercaba, vio la puerta abierta, y Severus debió haberlo presentido pues estaba ya de pie en la entrada.

-¡Hola! – saludó, regalándole a la vez una suave sonrisa. - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro. ¡Adelante!

Entró, observando con atención el lugar. Todo estaba limpio e impecable, y cada cosa tenía un lugar específico. Sin duda, era un hombre ordenado.

-¿Deseas beber algo? – le ofreció Severus.

-No, gracias. – Vino un breve silencio, pero después continuó – Este lugar es tan tranquilo. Tan hermoso en su quietud.

Pero Severus ni dijo nada. Le ofreció sentarse de un movimiento y Harry quedó en una silla cerca de la entrada donde los rayos solares lo calentaban.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry.

-Sí.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí?

-Sí. Es un buen trabajo, me permite estar solo y pensar. No tengo que soportar a nadie.

Harry bajó la mirada, finalmente había estado invadiendo el espacio de Severus y… el otro se dio cuenta del recorrido de pensamientos de Harry y rápidamente agregó:

-Pero estoy bien aquí – dijo con tono amable. Una brillante sonrisa se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios y continuó – Especialmente en estos últimos días…

Harry se ruborizó levemente, era necesario hablar, al menos para él.

-Sólo deseo saber ¿qué estamos haciendo? – preguntó Harry.

-¿Es que no lo sabes?

-Me refiero a lo que sucede entre nosotros.

Se hizo un tenso silencio, pero Severus finalmente lo miró de frente.

-¿Por qué te has acostado conmigo? – preguntó el de ojos negros.

-No lo sé.

-Tampoco yo.

Harry se dio cuenta que Severus se tensaba, parecía molesto y él debía decirle algo más…

-Me gustas. – Reconoció Harry.

-¿Es verdad?

-Yo no miento.

-Si lo pones así, tú también me gustas.

-Me gustaría poder tocarte – admitió Harry con voz ahogada.

-¿Justo ahora?

Sorprendido y antes de poder decir algo, el de ojos verdes se sintió entre esos fuertes brazos, estrechado con necesidad. Vio las pupilas negras dilatarse y sintió el calor de sus cuerpos recorrer.

-Yo… yo no… no… - balbuceaba.

-Shh, yo también quiero tocarte, justo ahora… - susurró Severus en el oído de Harry, con voz sensual e invitante.

-Yo… yo no actúo así… - logró decir Harry.

-Lo sé. Pero no pienses, siente. Siénteme y déjate llevar.

Escuchó el ruido de los pantalones al ser abiertos, sintió como su mano era guiada por el otro hombre a su miembro… Se erguía con su toque, ansiaba caricias y esa mirada oscura lo dejó sin voluntad. Apoyando su frente contra el pecho de Severus, lo acarició. Pasó sus dedos por la cabeza y bajaba por el tronco con toques tentativos, entonces, Severus interrumpió su tarea y le susurró al oído:

-Tócame como deseas que te tocara…

Harry cerró los ojos, y se concentró; sus caricias cambiaron. Sus dedos subieron por el tronco y se apoderó de la corona, la cubrió con su palma, frotándola, llevó el pulgar a la punta y la rodeó dibujando círculos. Para hacer más sencillo su estímulo, se lamió dos dedos y con los mismos frotó rítmicamente la cabeza.

Severus lo abrazaba con fuerza. Movía sus caderas contra esa mano buscando más, ansiando más. Los pequeños y elegantes dedos de Harry se cerraban alrededor, estrujándolo deliciosamente, la otra mano apareció y llegó a la base, pero no se detuvo, bajó un poco más y con curiosidad mezclada con timidez, sostuvo el peso de sus testículos, apretándolos suavemente varias veces, acariciándolo, llegando a la tersa área del perineo, acariciando y golpeteando con la punta de sus dedos.

Harry no sabía que pensar al ver al de mirada oscura ponerse así, olvidándose de todo, concentrándose sólo en sus caricias. Respiraba agitado, como si le faltara el aire, soltó unos gemidos ahogados, luego se tensó y finalmente un líquido tibio corrió por su mano.

Severus buscó su rostro. Harry no quedó inmune. Lo vio claramente, la pasión y la necesidad estaban ahí.

Con habilidad abrió los pantalones a su alcance, su grande y varonil mano fue al miembro que se erguía, lo cubrió con su semen y tomó un beso lleno de sensualidad. Harry esperaba por algo similar, pero en vez de eso, el de ojos oscuros se arrodilló y llevó a su boca la virilidad de Harry. Harry no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía idea, pero dejó de importarle, dejó de pensar y empezó a sentir. Lo que ese hombre le hacía era tan delicioso. Lo acariciaba y besaba, su lengua aleteaba por todo su pene, cuando sopló suavemente sobre la cabeza, reaccionó arqueándose, afortunadamente encontró apoyo contra el muro, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar…

El de mirada oscura sintió una mano en sus cabellos, le pedía que continuara, apretaba indicando lo intenso que era, que le gustaba y entonces lo hizo más firme, presionando y chupando. Acarició sus testículos, sujetaba la base del tronco, ansiaba inmensamente complacerlo. Harry dio unos débiles gemidos, le parecía ver destellos a través de sus ojos cerrados, un calor delicioso recorrió su cuerpo, sintió una placentera debilidad, su esencia abandonaba su cuerpo, era el final…

Harry se sintió besado con intensidad, abrió los labios y un sabor nuevo se impregnó en su boca, adivinó que era su propio semen. No supo cómo sentirse sobre ello, pero al final no lo encontró desagradable.

-¿Te gustó? – le preguntó Severus con otro beso.

-Mucho. ¿Y a ti? – quiso saber Harry.

Con voz alegre y complacida, el de ojos negros dijo:

-Me encantó. No necesitabas preguntarlo, sabes que eres maravilloso.

Harry sonrió complacido. Se acomodó la ropa después de limpiarse un poco, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo.

-¿Te vas? – preguntó Severus.

-Debo hacerlo. Pero vendré mañana, si es que puedo.

-Muy bien.

Harry se alejó sintiendo la intensa mirada de Severus sobre él y eso lo hizo avanzar con torpeza, había estado con él y aún así, no se sentía satisfecho.

**SS * HP**

Apenas estuvo en la casa, Harry se sintió molesto, con un desasosiego que no lo dejaba en paz, no dejó de hacer notar su incomodidad e irritación, tan solo volver a su habitación, pudo dar rienda suelta a ambas emociones, pero no podía calmarlas. Ya anochecía, era mejor buscar algo de tranquilidad aunque no lograba estar sentado ni de pie. Terminó por darse un baño e irse a acostar, tardó en conciliar el sueño, pero logró dormir.

Severus no dormía.

Pensó en los años de su infancia y adolescencia como hijo de un criador de cabras, le gustaba la paz y el silencio que eso brindaba, pero surgió aquella oportunidad y se fue para ser militar de las fuerzas que partían al extranjero, una vida dura pero de la que aprendió tanto, aunque sufrió aquel ataque en que casi pierde un brazo y fue necesario que se diera de baja. Tuvo que buscarse una nueva vida, aunque él ya no era el mismo. La vida corría al ritmo de los potentados y él se negaba a seguir ese ritmo. Ansiaba tranquilidad y para eso necesitaba estar solo, sin embargo, ¿por qué pensaba en todo eso? ¿Por qué en esos momentos?

Porque ese joven de exquisitos ojos verdes se había cruzado en su camino.

Hasta antes de él, el relacionarse con alguien más estaba fuera de discusión. Sus compañeros anteriores no fueron experiencias muy agradables, siempre comportándose como si les debiera algo o simplemente lloriqueando por tonterías, siempre hablando de sus propios deseos egoístas sin pensar en compartir sus vidas con un sentimiento en común. Desde entonces se dijo que otra persona en su vida sería otra complicación más, y no la necesitaba. Y sin embargo, ¡aquí estaba él! Tenía más años y sin duda alguna más experiencia, ¿por qué _él_ exactamente? Tan joven y casado. No era de los de no pensar, tomar y dejar, nada de eso. Estrechaba ese dulce cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo penetraba con deseo, alcanzando un placer que no había compartido con nadie. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué harían? Porque algo tendría que hacerse.

No era un muchachito rebosante de optimismo, no veía un futuro con claridad, tal vez, sólo podría aguardar. Bien podría ser que Harry se cansara de esa situación (aunque no le parecía que fuera de los que actuara así) no, en realidad seguía siendo muy inocente, poseía una ingenuidad natural, cálida, una suavidad similar a la de las flores silvestres, si había llegado hasta ahí con él, no fue por capricho, fue por algo más… y esa incógnita es lo que lo tenía al borde. No podía descansar, se sentía fatigado. 

-Harry.

Lo nombró finalmente. Lo necesitaba. Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, ansiaba que estuviera entre sus brazos, casi con crueldad lo añoraba.

Casi sin saber lo que hacía, se encontró en el camino, aún no comprendía lo que pasaba, solo sabía que su necesidad era imperiosa. En medio de la oscuridad, tomó el camino por el bosque hacia la casa. Rodeó los árboles, hasta llegar a la senda que llevaba a la gran morada. Vio la construcción casi hosca y solo pensaba que Harry estaba ahí, en algún lugar, y esa idea fue más fuerte que nada, lo acercaba a la casa, quizás pudiera encontrarlo, necesitaba encontrarlo.

Fue hacia la casa.

Definitivamente pese a su aspecto, no era un lugar inexpugnable, Severus traspasó el cerco trepando la breve cerca, seguido del pequeño jardín, alcanzó la entrada de la cocina, la conocía, pues la ocupaba cuando recibía órdenes directas de Draco Malfoy. Con sigilo alcanzó las escaleras, subió y se encontró con un pasillo lleno de puertas que veía pese a la oscuridad. Sigiloso cual gato, pasó por enfrente, muchas no estaba ocupadas. En una habitación escuchó ruido, la respiración era fuerte para ser la de Harry, cerró esa puerta y continuó su camino.

Llegó a la última puerta, debía ser esa, al otro lado de las demás, abrió con extrema cautela. Entró. Y no tardó en descubrir la cama. Era lo más importante, pues ahí descansaba _él,_ dormido, ajeno al mundo. Una solitaria figura en su quietud.

Se acercó y lo primero que hizo fue colocar una mano sobre la sensual boca. Un leve movimiento y el de ojos verdes, despertó. Harry apenas distinguía algo cuando abrió los ojos, una silueta que se asemejaba a un hombre… se acostumbró a la falta de luz y entonces pudo reconocerlo. Se sentía confuso, pero apenas reconoció su calor, se sintió golpeado por una ola de pasión.

-He venido – le dijo Severus.

No hacía falta preguntar el por qué, ambos se sentían igual en ese instante. Severus buscó sus labios pero Harry se apartó.

-No. Aquí no. – le pidió.

El de ojos negros comprendió de inmediato, el lugar no era apropiado para Harry, sentía que había sido una necedad de su parte, pero no podía retroceder.

-Vamos.

Harry tomó su ropa del vestidor y se la puso rápidamente, después guió a Severus por una escalera excusada para el servicio. Ninguno de los dos pensaba demasiado, tan solo avanzaban. Severus ayudó a Harry a cruzar la cerca, quedando prácticamente entre sus brazos, pero mientras avanzaba se sintió enfurruñado.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la cabaña, Harry estaba terriblemente inquieto, pero ahí estaba, al lado de ese hombre que daba por hecho que estaba dispuesto, y le molestaba porque dadas las circunstancias, era verdad.

-¿Entramos? – preguntó Severus en la puerta.

-¿Quieres que entre? – preguntó con desconfianza, Harry.

-Sólo si lo deseas.

Pero Harry callaba.

-Ven.

Harry entró, Severus cerró la puerta quedando a oscuras, encendió la lámpara de petróleo y ambos se miraron, sin hablarse. Severus se sentó para quitarse las botas y el pantalón, quedando solo en camisa.

-Ven aquí.

Harry obedeció en silencio, se sintió atraído inmediatamente por el otro y se preguntó que hacía ahí, ¿por qué aceptaba eso?, pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba tendido sobre una manta y Severus tendió otra sobre ambos, apartó sus prendas, dejándolo solo con su camisa, frotaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, lo abrazaba con necesidad, pero había algo en ese hombre, algo que lo intimidaba, que no le permitió relajarse y se puso rígido. Sentía lo que Severus hacía, su búsqueda, su empuje y su movimiento. Sí, eso era lo grandioso que llamaban “hacer el amor”, pensaba para sí, una ridiculez completa. Entonces se mantuvo frío y despectivo, casi deseó apartar al de mirada oscura, pero soportó hasta el final. Hasta que el otro terminó, se quedó inmóvil y ambos se sintieron defraudados.

-A veces es así – dijo Severus.

Y ahora tenían que confrontar que los dos encontraban como una estupidez lo de esa noche, lo de los días anteriores, todo era una pérdida absoluta. ¿Qué los llevó a creer que tenían algo? No tenían nada y lo estaban descubriendo de la peor manera.

Severus se sentía como un idiota, no debió buscarlo ni forzar las cosas, solo había roto a alguien e hiriéndose a sí mismo. Harry se atormentaba con su situación, no podía hacerlo, no podía disfrutarlo, de verdad era frío y eso era su culpa; las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes con angustia y culpa. Al verlo, Severus supo que nada de eso estaba bien, era mejor apartarse.

Sin decir nada, se empezó a incorporar.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó angustiado Harry.

Severus se apartó de él.

-¿Vas a dejarme?

Severus no lo miró, sólo se alejaba. Apartando la manta, con un movimiento veloz se puso de pie y abrazó a Severus con necesidad.

-¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes, Severus! ¡Por favor, no me dejes!

Se sentía la necesidad de ese abrazo, la fuerza de su necesidad, la melancolía en esas palabras. Ese joven que parecía un ángel, le pedía que no lo dejara. ¿Cómo alguien podía negarse a esa petición? Harry tan solo aguardaba, era por él, era quien podía liberarlo de su resistencia, de sus frustraciones, de ese sentimiento de abandono.

Severus tomó entre sus brazos a Harry y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Harry pareció volverse pequeño entre sus manos, como si incluso rejuveneciera, quedando sólo un niño tímido y vulnerable que se le entregaba con ternura. Todo eso solo podía despertar un deseo infinito en Severus, sentía su sangre arder por el deseo, uno tierno, puro y que solo Harry podía saciar. Harry se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era, sí, se vio reflejado en esos oscuros ojos y vio lo hermoso que era en ellos.

Acostado sobre su espalda de nuevo, Harry se abandonó. La fuerza de Severus se presentaba, silenciosa e imponente y él, tan solo podía darle lo que pidiera, le entregaría todo. Se entregó con un estremecimiento que era como la muerte y se quedó ahí, sometido, pasivo, dispuesto a lo que Severus deseara de él, esperaba su ternura sin embargo, que no se mostrara cruel ansiando satisfacer su deseo, porque él estaba ahí, a su merced.

Apenas se había recostado sobre él, Severus no tardó en asaltar los labios de Harry con entusiasmo, abrazándolo con suavidad para hacerlo sentir tranquilo. Sintiendo que Harry no se negaba a nada, sus manos fueron sueltas y de gran habilidad para pasear por el delicioso cuerpo, acariciando y presionando de diferente manera y en diferentes grados, ansiando despertar los sentidos de Harry, quien no tardó en sentirse encendido por tales atenciones. Harry se abrazó contra Severus, demostrando la necesidad que lo sobresaltaba y que jamás había vivido.

Harry reposaba completamente dócil y pasivo bajo el asedio de Severus, despertando a un placer que no podía explicar. El placer del cuerpo que por años había pretendido ignorar y minimizar, y que sin embargo, ahí estaba ahora. La sensualidad naciente en su apogeo. Nada de su ser escapaba a esas manos hábiles y deseosas, como lenguas de fuego que lo encendían, recorriendo su ser y descongelando toda frialdad a su paso.

Su pecho, sobre todo sus pezones, ocuparon por un buen rato a Severus que no dejaba de besarlo, buscaba relajarlo primero y excitarlo después, pero no podía ser demasiado ya que la mismas manos se deslizaron hacia abajo, siguiendo la ruta tersa y llana de su torso, y alcanzando su entrepierna, el dulce punto de unión que albergaba tantos tesoros para ambos. Unos largos y ágiles dedos jugueteaban ávidos de encontrar un sitio a su gusto, no se concentraron en rodear sino que acariciaron cada zona. Su pene que empezaba a elevarse, su base y la punta, la sensible zona entre éstos y la dulce entrada que anhelaba descubrir de nuevo.

Finalmente sus esfuerzos se enfilaron en la zona deseada, al principio solo tímidas fintas, siguiendo con insinuaciones, y terminando con introducir uno de sus dedos en esa magnífica entrada. Ese sensual contacto había encendido un nuevo fuego que surcaba por las venas de Harry, se mostraba más en su pene que se erguía. Severus sabía sin necesidad de preguntar que Harry lo estaba disfrutando, pues el movimiento espasmódico de sus extremidades, los lánguidos estremecimientos y los suspiros, declaraban que le causaba placer lo que le hacía a su cuerpo.

Con tal visión, Severus estaba convencido de haberlo encendido cual llama, así que guiado por el calor de los eventos, llevó su mano hasta la cálida entrada que deseaba penetrar de nuevo, con los dedos anhelantes frotó y encendió los deseos de Harry, que también eran los suyos. Penetró en su tierna intimidad y no cesó de agitarse, moverse, despertar sensaciones únicas. Harry por su parte, respiraba con dificultad, el corazón le palpitaba de tal manera, que parecía querer estallar en su pecho. Retorcía sus muslos, apretaba y comprimía el anillo de su entrada buscando el placer absoluto.

Sin embargo, Severus se detuvo, deseaba algo más antes de seguir y eso era tan solo mirarlo. Se quedó con los ojos fijos sobre esa portentosa visión de belleza que estaba dispuesta a lo que deseara, sin duda sus oscuras pupilas lo devoraban y sus manos no se privaban de tan magnífico festín, recorriendo cada sitio de ese perfecto cuerpo tan espléndidamente dotado para brindarlo a las más exquisitas sensaciones. Pero Harry tampoco se privaba de ver a Severus, ahí, ante él se encontraba su cuerpo fuerte, bien formado y vigoroso, sus ojos grandes, negros como la noche y centellantes, su piel en ese tono aceitunado brillante, resplandeciente de vida.

Severus separó suavemente las piernas de Harry y éste las apartó aún más, se miraron a los ojos con dulzura y entonces, la dotada virilidad del de mirada oscura, se enfiló a la delicada y suave entrada estimulada que solo aguardaba por él. Separó con delicadeza las redondas y firmes nalgas de Harry, para colocar la punta su pene en esa maravillosa entrada. Guiándolo con cuidado, se alojó en el interior, quedándose a la mitad de su longitud, pero parecía que Harry estaba un poco incómodo y se retiró.

Auxiliado por su propia saliva, Severus cubrió la punta y de nuevo se alistó para volver a penetrar, logrando introducirse con mayor facilidad hasta la base. Harry dejó escapar un dulce gemido de placer. Severus embistió con sensualidad y Harry gemía maravillosamente. Severus empujaba con firmeza y Harry arqueaba su espalda deliciosamente de placer, entonces Severus encontró el punto sensible de su pareja y arremetió sobre ese dulce punto sin darle tregua al de ojos verdes. Harry por su parte, se acariciaba los pezones mientras disfrutaba de la magnífica experiencia y del inmenso placer que le proporcionaba Severus. El goce de Severus eran gemidos privados, mientras que el de Harry se manifestaba abiertamente.

-Mgnh, Severus… - gimió Harry en su oído. – Sí. Justo así… Oh, Dios…

Severus, impulsado por las entrecortadas palabras de placer de Harry, hizo sus movimientos más rápidos, él también estaba al borde del éxtasis. No sólo era sexo, había una conexión, espiritual y mental. Jamás se había sentido tan dichoso. Sólo quería pasar el resto de su vida haciéndole el amor a ese hermoso hombre debajo de él.

-Ah, Severus, por favor…

Harry se encontraba en un mundo desconocido. Nunca pensó que “sentir”, era infinitamente mejor que “pensar”. Todas las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento, eran inefables, ese atractivo hombre encima suyo, le estaba mostrando el paraíso. Y descubrió que le encantaba estar ahí. Esas grandes manos recorriendo su cuerpo, los carnosos labios besándole tan exquisitamente, estar bajo ese varonil y fornido cuerpo, y ese delicioso y dotado miembro embistiéndolo con tanta pasión, ohhhh sí, sólo quería eso. Para siempre.

-Sev, por favor… - lloriqueó Harry, perdido en placer…

-Sí, bebé. Córrete para mí – susurró Severus en su oído.

Ohhhh, Dios, esa voz hizo su magia. Esa octava sin fondo que Harry sintió en su pecho lo puso al borde…

Ambos cerraron los ojos, viviendo la exquisita agonía del éxtasis mientras sus esencias los bañaban. Inmóviles, los dos se quedaron sin aliento por el placer, pero terriblemente saciados.

Cualquier temor que Harry pudiera aguardar por el otro hombre, se desvaneció. Ahora solo pensaba en ser suyo, ya no podía ser de ninguna otra manera.

Mientras se recobraban, Harry sentía el cuerpo de Severus contra el suyo, lo sostenía con ternura, aún podía sentir el sexo de Severus contra su intimidad, abandonándolo después de su férreo asalto. Con voz gimiente solo pudo hablar.

-¡Eres maravilloso! ¡Tan maravilloso!

Severus no hablaba pero lo besaba con suavidad y reverencia, aún recostado sobre su húmedo y tibio cuerpo. Harry respondió a sus caricias, a sus besos, buscaba esa cercanía para terminar de encontrarse con esa nueva vida que acababa de descubrir. Sus manos vagaban por ese fuerte cuerpo con algo de timidez, en realidad él nunca había tocado a otro hombre, se limitaba a yacer y a que todo terminara, pero en ese momento era diferente, le gustaba sentir a Severus, el calor de su piel, el peso de su cuerpo, el contacto con su intimidad. Harry se apretó contra Severus, levantaba las caderas, fue inevitable que surgiera el deseo nuevamente.

Harry sintió alzarse ese turgente miembro, lo sentía contra él, respiró de manera entrecortada y ansiando volver a sentirlo llevó sus manos al cabello de Severus y empezó a besarlo en el rostro, quería decirle lo que deseaba, pero en vez de palabras, usó su cuerpo, se sentía invadido por una llamarada, que lo ardía y lo abrasaba, solo deseaba su proximidad. Apenas estuvo medio erguido, sintió de nuevo el empuje y el firme miembro de su pareja traspasaba su intimidad de nuevo. Fue una vivencia completamente nueva para él. Sentirlo terminar de erguirse en su interior para dar inicio a las embestidas, deslizándose lo más recóndito en su interior.

Toda la languidez entre los dos pareció desaparecer en ese instante, nada de eso, se sentían llenos de nueva vida y energía. Las suaves embestidas de Severus empezaron, el vaivén hacía que Harry lo estrechara con fuerza, llegando el momento no podía sino corresponder con toda la viveza y rapidez que le permitía su fina constitución, entre los dos se mostraban fascinados por sentirse y mantenerse juntos. Pero las irascibles punzadas del placer se elevaban haciéndolos aproximarse hasta el punto culminante. 

-Ohhhh, Sev… Sí, justo ahí… Mgnh, oh, Dioses…

-Oh, bebé… eres tan exquisitamente perfecto…

En esos momentos Harry parecía lanzar al azar sus piernas y sus brazos, como si se desempeñara en un abismo, uno al que no hubiera renunciado a conocer. Sus gemidos provocaron que Severus se mostrara más intenso en su pasión y se moviera con velocidad proporcionándole unas embestidas más fieras, rápidas y ávidas, en convulsivos movimientos de aprehensión, en gemidos exquisitos y apasionados. En ambos se daban las inequívocas señales del éxtasis.

Fue Severus quien encabezó la culminación en ese momento, Harry lo siguió, uniendo sus labios en un beso abrasador que jamás habían compartido. Un suave temblor recorrió sus cuerpos que se prolongó hasta quedarse inmóviles, sin aliento, en una agonía del placer vivido y compartido.

Había sido menos penetrante que sus encuentros anteriores, pero ninguno de los dos negaba que había sido espléndido, aún sentían su semen correr entre ambos, el placer flotaba alrededor de sus cabezas, como una deliciosa ebriedad.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, sin saber lo que le rodeaba. Aún no se separaban, compartían el silencio, sólo cuando pareció recobrar la conciencia de lo que pasaba, murmuró:

-¡Mi amor!

Pudieron moverse, quedaron recostados y Harry se acurrucó contra el pecho del otro, como un gatito amoroso deseoso de ser acariciado. Severus lo besó con ternura.

-Mi pequeño ángel.

-¿Me amas?

-Lo sabes.

-Dímelo – le suplicó.

Severus deslizó su palma izquierda a la mejilla de Harry y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, le respondió:

-Sí. Te amo. Lo sabes, puedes sentirlo también. – le dedicó una alegre sonrisa a su pequeño inseguro.

Ahora sabía que Severus lo amaba de manera mucho más pacífica de lo que él podía hacerlo, necesitaba su tranquilidad y su seguridad, pero sabía lo más importante.

Severus lo acariciaba con delicadeza, como se acaricia a una flor, el deseo descansaba pero la intimidad, el amor, seguían ahí, aunque en Harry la ansiedad seguía presente.

-Dime que siempre vas a amarme – le pedía.

-Lo haré, mi amor. Te lo prometo.

Lo dijo sin mirarlo siquiera, pero su voz estaba llena de convicción y eso le dio a Harry toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Vino un nuevo silencio que fue roto finalmente aunque para Harry fue demasiado pronto.

-Tenemos que levantarnos - dijo Severus.

-No – le pidió Harry.

Pero Severus veía que el tiempo pasaba, el amanecer estaba ahí y Harry tenía que regresar, lo besó una vez más para levantarse, comenzó a ponerse su ropa para después mirarlo con los ojos oscurecidos, el cabello revuelto, cálido y complacido. Harry lo observó, le parecía que se veía bellísimo de esa manera, tan solo ansiaba estrecharlo fuertemente y nunca dejarlo ir. Tenerlo siempre, sentir su calor, guardar el sonido de su voz, como si no existiera la distancia ni el tiempo, que nada en el mundo pudiera separarlos. No podía moverse, se quedó tendido en las mantas sin saber que para Severus era una belleza, un ser suave y maravilloso sin el que ya no podía estar.

-Debemos pasar una noche juntos, mi amor – dijo Severus.

Harry se alegró y su rostro se iluminó de felicidad.

-Toda una noche – dijo.

-¿Si lo harías?

-No hay nada que desee más, amor. 

-¿Cuándo será?

-Pues… el viernes.

-El viernes.

Era la mañana del jueves y Severus se rió.

-Tienes que marcharte – le decía más serio.

-Harry se levantó lentamente y lo besó en el rostro.

-Estaremos juntos.

Severus lo ayudó a vestirse, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de Harry de manera muy conocedora.

Cuando Harry volvía a la casa, a pesar de la frivolidad de la estructura, y el contenido de su interior, para él, todo brillaba de una nueva vida.

**SS * HP**

Esa mañana Draco estuvo en la casa y buscó la compañía de Harry, el pelinegro observaba con amabilidad solamente, pero el otro insistía en charlar sobre un libro que había terminado de leer.

.Pareces distraído – decía el rubio.

-Te escucho.

-A veces no parece que lo hagas.

El de mirada verde atendía con despreocupación un jarrón con flores, el rubio se sintió cansado e irritado, Harry a veces era infantil, sin mostrarse preocupado por nada, sin agradecer lo que tenía a su lado, era indiferente y egoísta. Harry en cambio, seguía con lo suyo, no quería nada con Draco, no podía sino compararlo en esos momentos y se asombró de que eligiera haber compartido su vida alguna vez con él. Definitivamente había algo retorcido en ese hombre, más interesado en las palabras que en las acciones. Le resultaba casi absurdo haber esperado alguna vez que ese hombre fuera capaz de tener pasión, de quererlo, de compartir su vida con él, en realidad lo despreciaba.

La conversación era trascendente hasta que llegaron a un punto en particular.

-Te ha llegado carta. De Sirius Black.

La sonrisa de Harry le molestó, él jamás se había llevado bien con Black, no se agradaban mutuamente, pero Harry casi saltaba de alegría con sus cartas, cuando él le comentaba algo, jamás sonreía de esa manera. Cuando Harry leyó supo que no estaba mal recibir noticias de su padrino, pero no pensaba aún en confiarle algo sobre lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

_“Harry, iré a visitarte, ésta semana me pondré en camino, a finales de mes llegaré. Me agradará verte aunque ese sitio sea tan horroroso, haré unas visitas antes por el camino, pero deseo verte y espero que consideres mi invitación para irnos de vacaciones unos días. Deseo verte con bien aunque a tu esposo le irrite todo esto”._

-¿Qué dice tu padrino?

-Vendrá a visitarme. Estoy feliz porque podré verlo después de tanto tiempo.

Solo obtuvo un mohín pero no le importó. A Draco nada le importaba tampoco y Harry no tenía deseos de discutir pero algo en el rubio le provocaba antipatía, quizás que no se callaba.

-Se pueden hacer reparaciones – decía el rubio sin querer saber más de la visita de Sirius Black. – Siempre y cuando la gente pueda comportarse. No se dan cuenta que se hacen las cosas por su bien.

-¿Qué clase de bien?

-Se les da un propósito, servir y apoyar, pero a veces esa gente actúa de forma estúpida.

Draco siempre marcaba sus diferencias, “esa gente”, dando a entender que no eran iguales.

-Si diferencias así a las personas, no me sorprende que te odien – dijo Harry.

-Las masas son lo que son y no pueden cambiar, necesitan ser gobernadas.

-¿Y tú puedes hacerlo?

-Por supuesto, para eso estoy aquí.

-Lo haces sonar como si no formáramos parte de la misma humanidad – reprochaba Harry.

-Mi esposo, todo un predicador. Es de mal gusto que pienses que se puede confundir a las personas bien nacidas, con los demás.

-Tu falta de comprensión hacia los demás es de peor gusto, carente de sentido común y estéril al contacto humano.

-¿Por qué he de comprender a los demás? No es mi responsabilidad.

-Como si no fueran personas igual que tú.

-Con cuanta educación te expresas – decía Draco sarcástico.

-Y tú estás elegantísimo hablando de las personas como si fueran ganado.

Draco ni siquiera entrecerró los ojos, se limitó a irse a su despacho, Harry se fue a su habitación, molesto. Draco siempre creería que las personas estaban para cumplir un papel alrededor de él, sus modales aprendidos, su falsa inteligencia, su absurda seguridad. Prefirió dejarlo de lado, tenía planes para esa noche. Debía dejarlo aparte, que no hubiera lazos entre los dos, no quería pensar en él y que su corazón sintiera, sobre todo no quería que Draco supiera nada de él, sobre sus sentimientos por Severus.

Cuando se vieron en la cena, Harry actuaba como siempre, mientras Draco hablaba de un escrito y buscaba imponerle su opinión, Harry se dio cuenta por primera vez que siempre fue así, cuando más joven se comportó como un maestro autoritario y aún lo miraba como a un jovencito atolondrado al que debía indicar como vivir y qué pensar. Parecía que de repente Draco era un espectro, uno frío que trataba de oprimirlo. Logró terminar con la cena e irse. El rubio lo vio marcharse… sí, definitivamente Potter era un ingrato, ni siquiera agradecía que pasaba su tiempo con él.

Harry aguardaba en su habitación, dejaba pasar el tiempo, se cambió de ropa y se puso sus zapatos ligeros, un abrigo forrado y estaba listo. Nadie iría a su habitación. Salió sigilosamente antes de que cerraran la cerca, anduvo con cuidado alcanzando el bosque, añorando llegar con Severus.


	3. El Plan

Capítulo III  
El plan  
  


Apenas llegaba a la cabaña, cuando vio a Severus aparecer en la puerta.

-¿No has tenido problemas para venir?

-Ha sido sencillo – dijo con orgullo el de ojos verdes.

Severus se acercó lentamente a Harry, y lo tomó suavemente del brazo y entraron.

Harry se dio cuenta de la tetera sobre el fuego un par de tazas sobre la mesa.

-Tienes las manos frías – dijo Severus, mirándolas un poco pálidas.

Lo llevó ante el fuego y le quitó el abrigo.

Espero que te guste el té – susurró Severus en su oído, dejando que su aliento se deslizara sobre el cuerpo de su amante.

Harry cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación, - No creí que fueras un hombre de té – sonrió.

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa – Prefiero el café, solo pensé que tu disfrutas del té.

Harry sintió un calorcito instalarse en su pecho ante la consideración de su pareja. –Tomaré café – dijo mirando a Severus a los ojos y besando sus labios suavemente, mostrando en ese pequeño pero significativo gesto, cuán complacido estaba.

Severus acarició suavemente su mejilla al separarse y se dio la vuelta. Preparó el café en silencio, mientras Harry entraba en calor. Harry examinaba a su alrededor. La cocina era pequeña, en tono blanco, pulcra e impecable. Tenía una barra con sillas altas y por las pequeñas ventanas se apreciaba el hermoso jardín. La sala de estar contaba con un sofá en tono verde, y dos sillones blancos, con hermosos cojines decorativos. El comedor, era exquisito, porque la mesa solo era de cristal, con base de mármol blanco, las sillas vestidas elegantemente de blanco y un grande espejo con un diseño cromado, adornaba la pared. Más a la izquierda, en un pequeño rinconcito, a lado de las escaleras, había una mesita de madera acompañada de un cómodo sillón reclinable, donde se apreciaba lo que era, una pequeña biblioteca. Los libros llegaban desde el techo, hasta el piso, todos acomodados armoniosamente. Era un lugar terriblemente acogedor, como su dueño, pensó Harry. Irónicamente, la belleza del blanco predominante en aquella casa, contrastaba con la oscura figura que imponía Severus. Harry sonrió para sí mismo.

Severus abrió una pequeña puerta en la cocina, que Harry supuso era la despensa, y sacó pan y mantequilla. Se sentaron y bebieron el café, el sabor fuerte fue una novedad para Harry, el sabor era exquisito y no tardó en beber su taza, pero antes de terminarla, se sentó en el regazo de Severus y éste lo recibió con placer.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó de repente Harry.

-Me preguntaba…

-¿Qué?

-Aún no comprendo cómo es que entraste a mi vida.

-¿No te alegra? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Sí, cuando no pienso en lo demás… En lo que sucederá.

-No pienses en ello.

-Alguno de los dos debe hacerlo.

Harry oprimió su cuerpo contra el de su amante.

-Habrá muchos problemas para ambos – dijo como una sentencia Severus.

-No digas eso.

Harry temía cuando Severus era lúgubre, no quería esa desesperación entre los dos, buscó sus manos e hizo que las pasara por su cuerpo, quería que sintiera su calor y se olvidara del resto.

Severus suspiró ante la sensación de tener a Harry en sus brazos. – Mi pequeño amor, quiero estar contigo.

-¿Realmente quieres que estemos juntos?

Harry buscó su rostro con los ojos brillantes, Severus giró la cara a un lado pero después le sonrió.

-Sí. Es lo que más quiero – aseguró Severus con solemnidad – Que estemos siempre juntos.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

Se besaron y no tardaron en yacer sobre la alfombra. Se necesitaban en ese instante. Quitándose la ropa que les estorbaba, se entregaron a sus sentidos, iniciaron con la misma manera de acariciarse y besarse, sentirse de nuevo de forma tan placentera para ambos, la impaciencia podía acortar la distancia, pero en esos momentos estaban dispuestos a contenerse un poco. Jugueteaban y se besaban, en medio de breves atrevimientos, Harry mordió suavemente el cuello de Severus, mientras él le acariciaba el pecho, encendiéndose mutuamente.

Estando los dos tan dispuestos, Severus llevó la mano de Harry a su pene, para que lo sintiera, lo acariciara y lo frotara. Harry ciertamente no se mostró indiferente ante tal invitación y procedió a tocarlo como si pretendiera reconocerlo solo con sus dedos. Pasaba de la punta hasta la base y llegaba a los testículos con cierta curiosidad, que excitaba a Severus. De hecho, a Harry le gustaba poder tocarlo, sentirlo, saber que era capaz de proporcionarle gozo con su propio ser, además de que admiraba su forma, su tamaño, su textura y su fuerza, no estaba seguro de cómo eran otros hombres, pero ése guapo y atractivo hombre de mirada oscura, le resultaba muy bien dotado por la naturaleza.

Lo acariciaba con ternura, dejando volar su imaginación… para Harry, estaba claro que cualquiera que fuera el esfuerzo que tuviera que hacer, lo haría para llevarlo a su interior. Sí, lo sentía erguirse y endurecerse, como si fuera más fuerte e insolente al saberse tan dominante y él se dispuso a recibirlo de buen agrado. Por su parte, Severus estaba ansioso de volver a sentirse cobijado por ese exquisito joven de mirada dulce, tuvo que utilizar sus dedos humedecidos con su propia saliva, para alcanzar su entrada, que, sin importar cuantas veces la ha conocido, lo fascinaba. Llevó sus dígitos al exterior, jugueteando para volverse más osados al sentirse bienvenidos, traspasó la puerta de sus deseos y se dedicó a preparar esa exquisita y suave entrada. Se movía en ligeros círculos para lograr mejor aceptación y al sentirse listo, se dedicó a embestir la zona con cuidado, disfrutando de las señales de placer que daba Harry, arqueando deliciosamente su espalda.

Harry no tardó en acomodarse de mejor manera, para permitir el avance de Severus, éste lo guiaba con suavidad por medio de sus manos y cuando sujetó sus muslos para abrirlos, los llevó a los lados de su cadera, dejando expuesta la exquisita zona que ansiaba poseer.

Harry se veía a sí mismo tan obscenamente atractivo, la manera en que estaban elevadas sus caderas, y sus muslos abiertos y dispuestos, no pudo sino sonreír. Esa sonrisa fue la mejor bienvenida para Severus, que cualquier palabra que le hubiera dirigido.

Se sintieron primero, el rígido sexo de Severus, frotó su enrojecida cabeza contra la deseosa entrada. Ambos gimieron de placer. Severus impulsó un poco hacia adelante y la tersa estreches abrió paso al endurecido invasor, parecía vacilar un poco, pues se detenía a momentos, pero no dejó de avanzar hasta que estuvo completamente en el interior.

El placer de ambos hombres iba deliciosamente en aumento, respirando agitados y dando suaves gemidos, se unían sin desear separarse. Se miraron a los ojos, diciéndose lo que las palabras no siempre pueden expresar, pero vivían un deleite excepcional. Severus retrocedió ligeramente, pero sólo para regresar con mayor ímpetu, como si temiera perderlo. Retrocedía cada vez menos, pero empujaba de regreso con mayor fuerza.

Harry tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, cuando su propia pasión tomaba el control, así que, sin dudar, enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura desnuda de su amante, sintiendo cómo la piel se estremecía por la presión, lo tenía completamente rodeado y oprimido en ese momento.

Los dos estaban convencidos en ese instante de lo únicos que eran, lo especiales que resultaban uno para el otro, de la mutua dicha que experimentaban por tenerse y ante eso, ya no había manera de detenerse. Se dieron apenas una pequeña tregua para lograr respirar, pero su propia naturaleza era impaciente, no podían provocar semejante placer y no complacerlo, así que de nuevo se iniciaron los ataques con redobladas energías por parte de ambos. Ninguno estaba ocioso, sino que participaban y salían al encuentro del hombre que los enloquecía, podían sentir la unión de sus cuerpos, como se amortiguaban los encuentros de sus sexos, sintiendo las primeras señales de que la culminación se aproximaba.

Harry se sentía a punto de terminar, de alcanzar su clímax. Su próstata estaba siendo asaltada desde un ángulo que hacía imposible contenerse, pero no quería dejar a la zaga a Severus, por eso puso en juego cuanta arte tenía a su alcance para ayudarlo, para incitarlo a estar con él, en el orgasmo.

Apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena, tratando de contraer lo más posible sus íntimas paredes, logró estirar la mano para alcanzar su vientre y deslizarse por debajo de su cuerpo, hasta alcanzar la tibia piel de los testículos de su amante; los palpó suavemente y presionó un poco, volvió a soltar y presionar, escuchando como las voces de placer en Severus, aumentaban.

Definitivamente, Severus sentía que estaba en el cielo y quiso corresponder a Harry, que tan devotamente se le entregaba, por eso llevó su mano hasta el rígido sexo a su alcance, lo estrechó primero por la base y subiendo velozmente se ocupó de la corona mientras su pulgar estimulaba el frenillo, descubrió las gotas de humedad antes del éxtasis y eso lo entusiasmó aún más, reflejándose en las insaciables embestidas.

La erupción de sus corridas fue abrupta, ninguno de los dos pudo contenerla, se desencadenó al calor de su propia pasión, la dulce agonía que los llevaba al goce máximo. Se fundieron uno en el otro, desvaneciéndose entre sus brazos, mezclando los aromas y el calor, el sudor de sus cuerpos, aún saboreando las punzadas del placer que los dejó casi desmayados, sin aliento, permaneciendo en esa languidez voluptuosa, inmóviles, pero estrechamente abrazados.

Cuando se sintieron más tranquilos, se fueron aprisa a la cama, hacía frío y se sentían cansados. Harry se acurrucó junto a Severus, sintiéndose protegido y amado. Se durmieron con rapidez, quedándose juntos toda la noche…

*** * ***

El sol aún no se elevaba, pero Severus se despertó, estaba acostumbrado a madrugar, había descansado con profundidad. De inmediato sintió el cálido cuerpo de Harry a su lado, no pudo evitar acariciarlo y el de ojos verdes se despertó para sonreírle de inmediato.

-Ya despertaste.

Severus sonrió a su vez y lo besó…

Cuando se separaron, Harry observó un poco más la habitación, pues apenas la había mirado la noche anterior, era amplia, había una cómoda, a cada lado de la cama, la cama, por supuesto, matrimonial; en el otro extremo, había más estantes con libros, una mesita y otro sillón reclinable. Era adorable.

Severus lo acariciaba, se mostraba tranquilo y cariñoso, sabía que su compañero era joven y lozano como flor después de la lluvia.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? – preguntó Severus al ver a Harry tan quieto.

-Que guapo eres – dijo Harry con voz soñadora.

Se besaron de inmediato, pero, para Harry no fue suficiente, recordaba las horas anteriores, y entre caricias, apartó las mantas y sintió la primera reacción, no se separaron, siguieron, el sexo de Severus se elevaba, la excitación estaba presente, una leve humedad radicaba en la punta de su miembro. Se abrazaron con fuerza, sin poder aguardar.

-Te necesito – dijo con voz ronca Severus.

Había prisa en su voz y Harry tan solo ansiaba complacerlo, así que se tendió sobre la cama, indicándole lo dispuesto que estaba para él, sólo para él.

Ciertamente, Severus no estaba para hacerse del rogar, así que no fue lento en proseguir. Besó el cuerpo de Harry con intensidad, pero llegando prontamente a su entrepierna, donde tomó su pene aún dormido, con una mano, llevando la punta a sus labios. Harry entrecerró los ojos, no podía comprender cómo su cuerpo respondía de esa manera, sentía los primeros signos de excitación correr por su piel y ese magnífico calor que nacía en su vientre. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, acariciándolo mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones de su compañero, que lo probaba como si se tratara de un manjar.

Apenas sentía que el sexo en su mano se erguía, Severus no fue discreto en probar el reto, pasaba su lengua por el tronco, hasta la punta, sin soltar la base. Lamió los testículos, incitando a Harry y acariciaba la parte interna de sus muslos para que fuera aún más aprisa su erección. No quedó decepcionado al ver cómo se elevaba y se llenaba ese sexo que ansiaba probar. Sólo cuando lo sintió listo, lo llevó a su boca, lo hizo lentamente, dejando que Harry sintiera su pasión.

Harry disfrutaba enormemente de las caricias, pero algo en él nacía y deseaba ver a su pareja, así que se apoyó sobre sus codos para incorporarse a medias, y en realidad se quedó sin aliento al ver el movimiento de esos cabellos negros que subían y bajaban sensualmente entre sus piernas. La sensación de esos labios presionando alrededor de su pene y esa mano que lo estimulaba, terminaron por nublarle la vista y cayó sobre la cama gimiendo suavemente.

Severus no había notado que Harry lo miraba, estaba más ocupado brindándole placer con su boca, utilizando su mano, sus labios y su lengua, saboreando con deseo el miembro a su alcance. Podía escuchar los suaves gemidos de Harry y eso lo complacía, pero sabía que los querían más,.. Le acarició las caderas, bajando a sus suaves nalgas, Dios, podía sentir su propia excitación por lo que hacía, y tuvo que llevar una mano a su propio sexo para atenderlo.

De pronto, Severus se separó de su labor, dejando a Harry un poco frustrado y sorprendido, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Harry no sabía que esperar, esos ojos brillaban de una manera que no entendía, se limitó a esperar y gracias al cielo que no tuvo que aguardar mucho. Severus se acercó a él con firmeza y lo incorporó a medias en la cama, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo y haciendo que su rostro quedara contra su pecho. Con un poco de timidez, Harry lo acarició. Comprendió lo que su amante quería, y con sus labios tomó los pezones de Severus buscando endurecerlos, esa varonil mano en su nuca lo guiaba y lo animaba, mientras la otra, guiaba sus dedos nuevamente al erguido sexo que había sentido la noche anterior.

Severus murmuró algo que Harry no comprendió, solo supo que terminó de nuevo sobre la cama y que era besado por todo el cuerpo, desde el cabello, hasta los pies, después, fue una lengua la que lo recorrió, haciéndolo estremecer, pero por alguna razón Severus se había colocado en posición contraria. Cuando volvió a tomarlo con sus labios, dejó muy cerca su propio miembro, del rostro de Harry.

Harry nunca había hecho algo como eso. Jamás siquiera había oído de ello, pero lo que Severus le brindaba era tan exquisito, que no dudó en intentarlo, aunque con algo de incertidumbre.

No fue sencillo al principio, no terminaba de darse una idea de la forma más adecuada para hacerlo, pero se mostró dispuesto, así que logró sujetar el erguido pene a su alcance y lo llevó a su boca. Primero solo lo besó, para después pasar su lengua, no lograba concentrarse, sintiendo la manera en que Severus lo llevaba a sus labios, lo acariciaba, incluso sus dedos ya lo estimulaban en su intimidad. Tuvo que respirar con profundidad e introdujo la punta en su boca. Su mano fue mucho más activa en acariciarlo y estimularlo, pero pasara lo que pasara, y sintiera lo que sintiera, que era bastante, no dejó pasar la oportunidad de probar completamente a su amante.

Definitivamente Severus llevaba la ventaja en el encuentro, sabía lo que quería y lo que hacía, pero no por eso disfrutaba menos de lo que ese joven ojiverde le daba. La manera tan inocente, pero sincera en que se comportaba, lo enloquecía de sobre manera, pero sabía bien que no había manera de que fuera completamente placentero para los dos en su primera vez así, por lo tanto, decidió retirarse y darle a Harry unos momentos de tregua.

Harry solo pudo dejarlo ir cuando sintió que se incorporaba lentamente y buscaba sus labios de nuevo, para besarlo con sensualidad.

Se quedaron recostados, buscando respirar un poco, pero Harry no estaba aún listo para detenerse, su mano fue una vez más al sexo de Severus, lo sostuvo con cuidado, como si buscara explicarse algo.

-¿Qué te intriga? – le preguntó Severus con voz entrecortada.

-Su tamaño, su fuerza, su suavidad… como se eleva…

Sin aguardar, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la punta y empezó a agitarse de nuevo, pues en realidad seguía erecto. Severus se estremeció, su miembro se erguía cada vez más, hasta endurecer por completo. Harry lo observaba y casi temblaba de la emoción, vio esa mirada lasciva en los ojos negros de Severus y sin decir una sola palabra, se sentó en la cama y Harry no aguardó para sentarse sobre sus rodillas, rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello, dieron inicio a una serie de besos bastante apasionados y un tanto fieros, abrían sus labios para permitir a las lenguas encontrarse y disfrutar del deleite de sentirse.

Una mano de Harry se deslizó por entre las piernas de su compañero, para alcanzar su sexo, sin más, empezó a acariciarlo, buscando que siguiera listo, lo cual por cierto estaba, se frotó contra él, como si buscara llevarlo a su interior y para Severus eso fue suficiente.

Severus se recostó en la cama llevando con él a Harry, susurrándolo lo hermoso que era. Lo atrajo sobre sí y Harry se mostró dispuesto a cumplir con su capricho, pues se sentía completamente inclinado en ese instante, a ese tipo de peticiones.

Harry se colocó sobre Severus, se frotaba suavemente contra ese turgente miembro que ansiaba penetrarlo, pero se tomaron unos segundos, guiando cuidadosamente la punta a su entrada. Harry lo guió con delicadeza a su interior, tratando de relajarse y hacer más sencilla la invasión, no estaba seguro si era verdad o mera sugestión, pero nunca le había parecido que fuera tal la longitud de ese delicioso asaltante a su intimidad.

Severus aguardaba en silencio, respiraba agitado, pues le encantaba la escena, pero le permitió a Harry ser quien guiara el encuentro, no deseaba que se apresurara, si era lo que su amante necesitaba, él aguardaría.

El cuerpo de Harry subía y bajaba lentamente, intentando hacer más sencilla su labor hasta que le pareció que podía hacerlo por completo, y apoyándose en el abdomen de su amante, se lanzó directamente sobre ese instrumento de placer. Le parecía que lo atravesaba por completo, haciéndolo hundirse en él. Dio unos gemidos tenues, entre placer y dolor, pero logró sobreponerse. Permaneció sin moverse por unos instantes, como si saboreara la situación, mientras Severus no podía dejar de mirarlo y sujetar sus caderas. Se preguntaba si ya podía dar inicio a sus deseos, pero prefirió aguardar por su chico.

A momentos, Harry se inclinaba para besar a Severus, giraba lentamente sus caderas, ajustándose a la situación y buscando apoyo. Logró encontrarlo entrelazando sus dedos con los de su pareja, eran un sitio seguro para saber que estaban unidos y entonces empezó a agitarse, a sentirlo en su interior, a anhelar su rigidez que descubría su intimidad y como si fuera una tormenta, estalló en gemidos de placer, dio inicio a una actividad febril, sin poder contenerse. Para Severus fue un tiempo de feroces embestidas en los que no pudieron permanecer inmunes a los aguijonazos del goce físico.

Vinieron una serie de agitaciones diversas, el calor de sus cuerpos y la necesidad de continuar, esa manera de estrujar un erecto miembro y la fuerza del mismo para responder ante tal prueba, la dulce violencia de sus encuentros por sentirse en lo más profundo, la energía con la que sus dedos se convirtieron en el único medio seguro para saber dónde estaban y lo que compartían.

No tardaron en desencadenar el ansiado clímax, se sentían encendidos, agobiados, enardecidos hasta el delirio, daban de voces sensuales y plácidas, la tensión de sus miembros era completa, les faltaba el aire, y sin embargo, no dejaban de adorarse sin poder controlarse.

Harry sintió una descarga recorriéndole la espina dorsal y liberarse por su vientre a través del semen que cubrió el abdomen de su amante, el cual respondió con su propio orgasmo, cubriendo esas cálidas paredes que se contraían alrededor de su pene, dándole el más completo y absoluto placer.

Al final estaban ambos sobre la cama, demasiado complacidos de sus propias actuaciones como para poder hacer algo o pensar siquiera.

…

Eran casi las siete de la mañana, Severus lo sabía por los rayos del sol.

-Tienes que irte – murmuró Severus en el oído de Harry.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Van a dar las siete.

-Sí, tengo que irme. Es hora.

Severus se sentó en la cama, pero Harry no lo dejaría separarse tan pronto.

-¿Me quieres?

Le gustaba escucharlo y necesitaba oírlo.

-Lo sabes ya – fue la respuesta de Severus.

-No quiero que me dejes.

-Que no te deje, se escucha bien.

-Me tendrás en tu corazón y después viviremos juntos por siempre.

-Por siempre… - susurró pensativo.

-¿No te gustaría?

-Claro que me gustaría.

Pero no parecía ser el tipo de hombre que se consumía en las palabras, deseaba el silencio para pensar y Harry adivinó. Se vistió aprisa y salió de la habitación. Harry pensaba en que debía levantarse e irse pero le resultaba difícil eso, marcharse de los brazos de ese hombre.

Escuchó cuando lo llamó desde afuera.

-¡Son las siete!

Harry suspiró y salió de la cama, le dio una segunda mirada al lugar, era un sitio también limpio y ordenado. Leyó los títulos de los libros sobre las estanterías, algunos eran conocidos para él, otros parecían técnicos, no estaban mal, todos se veían usados, leídos, hojeó un par, tenían marcar y anotaciones… así que su amante era un ávido lector.

Cuando salió de la habitación se sentía casi listo. Vio a Severus, se había lavado y tenía el fuego encendido con agua caliente.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Creo que no me da tiempo.

-Al menos bebe algo.

-Está bien…

Sin aguardar, tomó la taza que se le ofrecía y bebió, mirando a los ojos a Severus y sonriendo.

-¿Necesitas algo más? – preguntó Severus sonriendo a su vez.

-Solo un cepillo.

Se peinó, pero Severus tomó el cepillo y con suavidad lo pasó por sus hebras negras, Harry lo permitió, le gustó que lo cuidara de esa manera.

Salieron al camino, la mañana llegaba, estaban por separarse.

-Quisiera quedarme contigo, Severus.

-Sería hermoso.

Seguían sus pasos por el bosque, se sentían muy cercanos, aunque Harry también sentía cierta amargura por tener que separarse.

-De verdad quiero estar contigo.

Severus sonrió aunque no dijo nada.

Cuidando que nadie lo viera, Harry se escabulló hasta su habitación, solo podía pensar en que tenía que estar con Severus, ya no podía ser de ninguna otra manera.

*** * ***

Harry empezó a tener una serie de ideas nuevas, le parecía que Draco estaba como entumido de alguna parte, del alma tal vez, no deseaba seguir a su lado y se sentía agradecido cuando no buscaba su compañía, que se encerrara con sus escritos, fue así que contempló la manera de separarse de él. Sabía que una separación no sería bien vista, pero no encontraba motivos para no hacerlo.

En realidad no tenía una vida con Malfoy, nunca la había tenido y ya no quería seguir ahí, pensaba en una vida diferente. Quería estar con Severus. Tenía que separarse del rubio, no quería estar con él, le resultaba insoportable. 

Y solo una persona importaba, a quien le contó lo que pensaba hacer.

-Tan solo debo separarme de Draco. Cuando lo haga, tú y yo podremos irnos juntos a otro lugar. Ni siquiera tiene que saber que me voy contigo. Haríamos una nueva vida, en otro país. ¿Qué te parece?

Harry se veía emocionado por sus planes, pero Severus sabía que debía hacerlo pensar las cosas con más calma.

-¿Has estado en las zonas en expansión? – preguntó Severus.

-No ¿Y tú?

-Viajé en el ejército. Estuve en las regiones del mediterráneo, las helenas y las hispanas.

-¿Podríamos establecernos ahí? – preguntó Harry entusiasmado.

-Quizás podríamos hacerlo.

-¿No te gustaría?

-Hacer planes a futuro requiere dinero.

-No seríamos pobres, he escrito sobre mi renta, y es de casi mil monedas. No es mucho, pero sí suficiente, ¿No crees?

-Para mí es una fortuna.

-Haremos una vida entre los dos.

Tenían que pensarlo bien, pero Harry solo ansiaba sentirse contento.

Estando juntos en la cabaña, mirándolo encargarse de la casa, Harry sintió curiosidad, además llovía y preferían aguardar para separarse.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Severus preparaba una lámpara.

-En el ejército – fue la respuesta sin mirarlo.

-¿Te gustaba ser militar?

-Estaba bien. Me agradaba esa vida, viajar y conocer todos esos sitios.

-¿Por eso te enrolaste?

-Era muy joven. Soñaba con otra vida y con la aventura. Con usar un arma y el uniforme.

-¿Lo lograste?

-De cierta manera.

Harry lo observaba, algo entreveía en esa historia, Severus había ascendido de soldado hasta oficial, le gustaba el ejército y se quedó soltero. Era muy inteligente y le gustaba su soledad, a su manera era un apasionado y culto hombre, aunque no delicado, para nada, eso no era para un hombre como él.

-¿Por qué dejaste el ejército? – preguntó interesado Harry.

-Tuve que darme de baja después de mi lesión.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Estábamos en un reconocimiento, sabíamos que había grupos hostiles en los alrededores, parecía que todo iba bien, pero cayeron sobre nosotros. Nos defendimos y casi los teníamos dominados, pero uno estaba escondido y me disparó, directo en el brazo – dijo acariciándose por encima del codo. – Los detuvimos pero la herida fue grave, tuve que quedarme en el hospital. Casi pierdo el brazo, pero me repuse, y aunque ya no estaba a toda mi capacidad, lo mejor fue darme de baja.

-Pero pudiste quedarte.

-No soporto las oficinas. Si me hubiera quedado, es a lo que aspiraría, y yo necesito ocuparme, usar mis manos, respirar aire, hubiera enloquecido de otra manera.

-Parece que tu pasado es muy pesado…

-¿Te parece? Y aún así, aquí sigo, buscándome problemas.

Harry se acercó y lo abrazó.

-¿Soy un problema? – le preguntó con dulzura.

-Eres el tipo de problema que lo vale todo.

Lo acariciaba al hablar, ese joven era maravilloso. Pasó sus manos por encima, recorriendo la hermosa línea de sus caderas, llegando a sus nalgas apretó un poco, pasó uno de sus dedos por la cavidad que lo separaba. No soportó las telas y se metió entre ellas, fascinado con ese calor y suavidad, más aún, cuando la punta de sus dedos llegaba a la pequeña entrada. La acarició y la frotó en un sensual coqueteo que encendía a Harry.

-¡Bésame! – ordenó Harry. 

Severus lo besó apasionadamente, permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran y juguetearan.

-Estaremos juntos, mi amor. Lo haremos.

Severus guardó silencio. Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, acariciando su brazo.

>>Sé que no va a ser sencillo, Severus, pero estoy dispuesto a todo para seguir juntos. A no separarnos. Y aunque a veces hablo como si no pensara, lo hago, tan solo intento ser optimista, creer que todo saldrá bien.

-Me gusta eso de ti.

Se abrazaron solamente, en silencio. ¿De verdad lo lograrían? Harry vio una posibilidad a su dilema.

-Mi padrino, Sirius, viene de visita por unos días.

-¿Tu padrino favorito?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuando hablas de él, pareces querer retratármelo.

-Es un gran hombre.

-No lo dudo.

-Tal vez nos pueda ayudar.

-En ese caso, tendrá que saber lo que sucede.

-Bueno… si… Se lo contaré, es algo importante. Y siempre ha sido muy sensato.

Harry parecía meditar ese plan.

-Ha dejado de llover – dijo Severus.

Con suavidad se separaron. Harry debía volver a la casa. Lo acompañó hasta la senda, y durante el trayecto, Harry callaba, pensaba en la necesidad urgente que tenía por separarse de Draco y estar con Severus.

-Encontraremos la manera, amor – dijo Harry con suavidad, antes de perderse por el camino.

Deseaba lograrlo.

*** * ***

Sirius llegó una mañana, viajaba solo, al volante de su propio automóvil con velocidad. Harry lo aguardaba con ansiedad y apenas lo divisó, bajó corriendo las escaleras, para llegar a su lado.

-¡Sirius!

-James – dijo sonriendo, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

Harry le regresó el gesto, con gran sentimiento.

Ahí estaba Sirius, con su aspecto serio, de calma, bien vestido, su piel esplendente, su ondulado cabello castaño, con una fuerza imponente y una calidez que lo cubría de manera amable.

Black no dejó de notar el aspecto de Harry. Se veía bien, complacido, pleno, y sus ojos, generalmente bellos, ahora se notaban también brillante.

-Que delicia verte, Harry, y con bien.

-Estoy muy bien, Sirius.

-Aunque este lugar es espantoso.

Draco también lo recibió, pero no pretendieron que existía gran afinidad entre los dos. Se trataban lo menos posible y eso era lo mejor. Harry por su parte, se limitó a actuar con virginal modestia. Las pocas palabras que cruzaron los dos, dejaba en claro que no se respetaban. Sirius era educado y de alguna manera le estaba dando de garrotazos a la cabeza al rubio. Draco no era capaz de las sutiles maneras que su padrino usaba con naturalidad.

-Nunca entendí por qué te casaste con él – decía el de la casa Black.

Ambos estaban en el balcón de la habitación de Harry. Harry siempre había visto a Sirius como un excelente hombre, dispuesto a conversar y a pesar de sus años, parecía muy joven. Sabía de su propia historia. El caballero era viudo hacía unos diez años, cuando murió su esposo, Remus Lupin, en un accidente… contaban que Sirius lo amó con todo su ser… que aún lo amaba.

Harry llevó la conversación lo mejor que pudo, pero lo que en verdad deseaba hablar, no se atrevía a tocarlo aún. No sabía lo que diría su padrino de saber la verdad.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?

-Yo… me preguntaba…

-¿Si?

-Padrino, ¿tú crees que se puede amar? ¿Amar de verdad?

-Que pregunta tan particular viniendo de ti.

Harry desvió la mirada.

-Se puede amar, Harry, de verdad.

Sirius suspiró y no pudo sino continuar.

-Yo solo tuve a Remus veinte años y mientras estuvimos juntos, para mí fue inolvidable. Era único y tan alegre, nunca creí que lo perdería, de cierta manera aún no lo creo.

-Debió ser terrible para ti.

-Al principio no terminaba de comprender lo sucedido. Tan solo aguardaba, sobre todo por las noches, sentirlo a mi lado, su calor junto a mí. Me costó resignarme.

-Sentirlo.

-Sí. Jamás lo he olvidado.

Harry lo entendía perfectamente.

Sirius lo observaba. Esa mirada extrañamente hermosa. Sospechaba algo por sus cartas y en ese momento, estaba casi seguro que su ahijado tenía un amante, pero no terminaba de convencerse, notaba cierta suavidad en Harry y una expresión especial en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

Al mirarse de frente, Harry supo que no podía sino ser sincero con su padrino.

-Yo… amo a alguien más.

-Me lo suponía.

-Soy su amante.

Sirius guardó silencio por unos instantes, prefería escuchar.

-No es una aventura. Sólo sucedió y si lo conocieras…

-¿De quién se trata? – preguntó el de la casa Black.

-Es el guardabosque.

Sirius tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, era verdad que Draco jamás fue de su agrado, que creía que era un error de Harry casarse con él, pero de ahí a mostrarse favorable a engañarlo…

-Sí. Entiendo lo que piensas, padrino, pero él es un hombre especial, sabe amar…

El otro se mantenía en actitud pensativa. Malfoy no le gustaba para su sobrino, con su estúpida seguridad de que era alguien, nunca creyó que fuera capaz de amar a su ahijado. Lo encontraba insulso y vacío, con una forma de comportarse vergonzosa y lamentable, y no porque tuviera vicios, sino por su manera de ver la vida, él era el centro y los demás eran solo eso, “los demás”.

Había esperado que Harry lo dejara en algún momento, pero que fuera a hacerlo por otro hombre, lo hacía pensar con calma.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Harry?

-Quiero estar con él.

-¿Y cómo lo piensas lograr?

Harry calló.

-Si en verdad deseas estar con ese hombre…

-Lo deseo más que nada – le aseguró Harry

-Tienes que hacer algo. Hasta ahora, sigues a lado de tu esposo y lo engañas con un hombre que trabaja para él.

Harry lo sabía. Era verdad, y no podía seguir de esa manera.

-Necesito separarme de Draco – dijo Harry – Quiero hacerlo.

-No va a ser sencillo. Él aprecia demasiado su nombre, para permitirse el escándalo y querrá una razón.

-Si le digo lo que sucede, es capaz de no darme el divorcio – decía Harry, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaría con Draco.

-Tal vez necesitas alejarte y pensarlo un poco.

Harry agachó la mirada, estaba pensando las cosas ahora, no iba a ser sencillo. Sirius se colocó a su lado y Harry apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Al menos espero que encontraras un hombre de verdad.

-Lo hice – y Harry sonrió al recordar al perfecto hombre del que estaba enamorado.

Sirius siempre fue sensato, sin duda, por eso no daba juicios de valor de ninguna manera, pero dejaría saber lo que pensaba.

-Quiero que me digas esto, Harry, y espero que no empieces a gritar para defenderte, pues no te estoy atacando…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿De dónde salió este guardabosque?

-Es de aquí. Me contó una vez, que su padre fue cuidador de cabras.

-¿Era pastor?

-Se fue al ejército, llegó a oficial. Viajó a otros países, le gusta leer y a veces es callado pero orgulloso. Es tierno y apasionado. Sabe lo que es la vida.

Sirius escuchaba como a Harry le cambiaba hasta la voz, por hablar del hombre.

-Se escucha como alguien que encontró una mina de oro.

-No. Él no es así, es un hombre orgulloso.

-Espero que no te desilusiones.

Pero viendo esas esmeraldas brillantes, no creía que fuera a hacerlo. Acarició su cabello indomable con simpatía, entendía sus sentimientos, aunque veía que sería complicado lo que vendría.

Sirius habló con Harry de manera abierta y le propuso que aceptara los planes de viaje, así pondría distancia y aclararía sus sentimeintos. Como ya antes le había propuesto, eso no levantaría sospechas, además podría ser que Harry formara otro plan.

Cuando Draco escuchó que su esposo se iría, no fue una escena agradable, aunque el de Black ya lo había adivinado.

-La reunión no será divertida – le dijo Sirius – Le irritará que te vayas.

Así fue. A Draco no le gustó escuchar que su esposo planeaba marcharse y de muy buen agrado. Para él, su esposo debía estar ahí, en su casa, donde pertenecía, debía estar a su lado y escucharlo e todos sus proyectos.

-¿Cuándo regresarás?

-En unas semanas.

Malfoy lo miró de una manera extraña, con resentimiento por su alegría al marcharse.

-Estaremos bien – le dijo Sirius – Un poco de sol y calma, le vendrán bien a Harry, lo necesita.

Draco no se sentía a gusto.

-Volverás – le dijo el rubio a su esposo.

-Claro que lo haré.

Lo aseguraba, pero Harry solo pensaba en Severus. Su verdadero amor.

Pensaba tanto en él, que se escabulló, dejando a Draco con Sirius.

Black jamás se intimidaría por alguien como Draco, en realidad le guardaba indiferencia, aunque eso no evitaba que lo considerara desagradable, egoísta, mezquino. Por parte de Draco, a pesar de todo, se intimidaba ante Black, había en ese hombre una extraña seguridad que él no entendía, pero envidiaba. Era inteligente, podía dedicarse a lo que quisiera y lograrlo. No veía en él ni chispa del atolondramiento de Harry, el pelinegro era como un niño y no se podía confiar en él, como si se tuviera que buscar disculparlo siempre.

*** * ***

Pero Harry no pensaba en ninguno de los dos, tan solo ansiaba ver a Severus. Fue a buscarlo al bosque y refugiarse en sus brazos, necesitaba de su tranquilidad.

-Mi padrino ha llegado – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Le contó un poco de lo que habían hablado y lo que él deseaba.

Así que cuando regrese, le diré a Draco que quiero que nos separemos, entonces nos iremos lejos de aquí, ni siquiera se enteraran que nos fuimos juntos…

-Parece que lo has pensado.

-Así es – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿De verdad crees que él aceptará?

-¿Por qué no?

-No entiendo por qué alguien accedería a perderte. Al menos yo no lo permitiría.

-¿En verdad? – preguntó sorprendido Harry – Es lo más bello que me has dicho.

Sin aguardar fue hacia él y lo besó, pero Severus se veía algo decaído.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? – quiso saber Harry.

-¿Por qué debe pasar algo?

Después, Harry era quien guardaba silencio.

-No te molesta que me vaya, ¿verdad? – preguntó el de mirada verde.

El otro se mostró adusto, pero no era demasiado expresivo.

-Haz lo que desees – terminó por decir Severus.

-Si no quieres que me vaya, no lo haré – dijo Harry abrazándolo.

Solo hubo silencio.

-Creo que irme es una manera de empezar a echar a andar las cosas, para separarme de Draco.

-Pero él espera que regreses.

-Debo hacerlo. Hasta que me lleves contigo.

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

-Lejos de aquí.

-Pero si vas a irte, ¿por qué regresar?

-Lo haré porque te amo. Voy a volver por ti.

-¿Estás decidido en verdad?

-Sí.

La naturalidad de esa respuesta fue extraña para Severus, pero sabía que era verdad.

-Cuando regrese prepararemos todo – decía el de ojos verdes – Se lo diré a Draco y me iré definitivamente.

El gesto de duda en Severus, lo desconcertó.

-¿por qué dudas de mí? ¿Acaso tú no lo quieres?

-No es que dude – contestó el de ojos negros – Solo deseo saber qué es lo que quieres en realidad. Ni siquiera tú lo sabes. Si deseas irte y pensar con calma, está bien, creo que es lo mejor. Quizás, te des cuenta que prefieres seguir siendo el esposo de Draco Malfoy y no te culparía por eso. Yo no tengo un apellido ni una posición semejante para ofrecerte, sabes lo que puedo darte y es muy poco en comparación. Lo he pensado y no soy de los que esperan ser mantenidos.

-Pero, ¿me amas?

-¿Y tú?

-Sabes que te amo. Lo sabes.

-Sí.

-Cuando regrese, los dos sabremos mejor lo que haremos.

-Sí, lo haremos.

-No te pongas pensativo – le pidió Harry con dulzura – Ya podremos pensar cuando estemos lejos el uno del otro.

-Supongo que tienes razón – dijo con esa hermosa octava, en un susurro.

-¿Sabes? He pensado en pasar otra noche contigo, antes de irme… - sonrió sugestivamente.

-¿Con tu padrino aquí?

-No hay problema con eso. Nos iremos de la casa al atardecer, mi padrino puede pasar la noche en otro sitio, y yo me quedo contigo.

-Me parece un poco arriesgado.

-Estaremos bien. Él me recogerá por la mañana. Será fácil.

-Alguien puede verte.

-Me cubriré para que no me reconozcan.

Severus lo meditaba y al final, solo contestó:

-Haz lo que desees.

-¿No lo deseas tú? – preguntaba Harry.

-Claro que sí – respondió sonriendo – Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades.

Se besaron con calma. Saboreando cada segundo. Se verían antes de partir, pero entendían que por un tiempo estarían separados.

*** * ***

-La noche quiero pasarla aquí – dijo Harry.

-Esperaba que nos fuéramos hoy mismo – dijo Sirius – Sabes que no me gusta este lugar, además no quiero ver a Draco más de lo necesario.

-Me refería a cerca de aquí. No aquí en esta casa…

-Tu guardabosque – mencionó comprendiendo.

Harry se sonrojó intensamente. Sirius tuvo que respirar con profundidad, de nada valdría discutir, Harry estaba decidido.

-¿No crees que Draco sospechará? – preguntó el de ojos azules.

-No. No lo hará…

-Me parece que lo de esta noche, es una aventura arriesgada.

-Deseo estar con él. Vamos a estar separados por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y no podría irme así…

Sirius tuvo que ceder, aunque más por diplomacia. Irían hasta el poblado cercano y volverían para dejar a Harry en la senda del camino, al oscurecer, y a la mañana siguiente, recogerlo en el mismo lugar.

Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, se tuvo que dar una breve escena entre los esposos.

-Es muy evidente tu alegría al marcharte – reprochaba el rubio.

-Son solo unas vacaciones – respondió el de ojos verdes.

-Al menos no des muestras tan indecentes, del placer que te causa marcharte.

-¿Crees que actúo de manera horrible por esperar irme?

-Me molesta que lo demuestres tan a las claras.

-Lo disimularé, entonces.

-No te molestes.

Pero Harry se emocionaba, empezaba a romper lazos, lo deseaba y se sentía contento por ello.

El caballero Black lo ayudó con su equipaje, no llevarían demasiado, era necesario para tener todo listo y después de eso, solo quedaba despedirse.

-Vuelve a casa con bien, Harry.

-Volveré, Draco

Pero Sirius estaba ya en el automóvil, esperando por poder marcharse y en cuanto el de ojos verdes subió, se pusieron en marcha, pero Harry tan solo parecía aguardar la hora para volver por el camino hacia Severus.

Los dos hombres volvieron atrás, aunque por otra ruta, para que no los reconocieran. Harry se colocó una gorra de viajero y unas gafas tipo aviador y una chaqueta larga, de modo que no dejaba ver su rostro ni su cabello. Los ojos verdes estaban atentos al camino, tan solo al acecho.

-Tal vez podamos irnos aún – trataba de decir el de Black – Ahorraríamos tiempo,

La manera en que brillaban esos ojos verdes, e decía que lo escuchaba como quien escucha llover.

-Harry…

-¡Es él! – casi gritó emocionado, despreocupado de cualquier cosa que su acompañante dijera. 

Sin más, salió del vehículo sin mirar siquiera a Sirius, ansiando solamente estar con Severus, sentirse entre sus brazos de nuevo.

Continuará...


End file.
